


Yours, Tom

by GranolaSuite



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Cumberbitches, Cumbercollective, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Comedy, Cumberbatch, Cybersex, Dad Tom Hiddleston, E-mail, Epistolary, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Patience my apprentice, Pen Pals, Romantic Comedy, email, eventually, no flirty flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 37,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranolaSuite/pseuds/GranolaSuite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling like getting out there and exploring the world a bit, Ariel82 advertises for a pen pal. Strictly no romance, but wants to meet people from other countries. </p><p>Enter Modern_Bard81.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Wanted:**

Australian, thirtyish, girl seeks PenPal for friendship, not interested in a relationship.

Into films (ET, Jurassic Park, Pride and Prejudice – Colin Firth only), good books (historical fiction, epistolary fiction a favourite, romance too), music (early nineties Australian bands), Taylor Swift (yeah, yeah), a bit of everything really.

Just looking for a cool friend to hang out and chat with. Would love to travel one day, dreams of visiting London, Paris, all over mainland Europe, really.

Like I said, no romance, just a good bit of friendship please.

***************************************************************************************************

TO:                       Ariel82

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:              Penpals

 

Don’t worry, I got the message. You’re definitely not looking for romance. That’s fine. But, do you consider Shakespeare amongst your historical fiction, or am I barding (barding, get it?) up the wrong tree?

Talk soon, if you’re keen.

 

Mr. No Romance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

FROM:                 Ariel82

TO:                      Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Hello

 

Good Afternoon Mr. No Romance!

I just woke up to your email. Yes, just woke up, big night last night.

Am I keen? Absolutely. You’re not the first to respond, but the first to make sense.

Do I like Shakespeare? Not 100% convinced, so you *might* need to work on that one. Of course, I did Romeo and Juliet in high school, Hamlet as well *urgh*, so he didn’t really attract my attention.

At the moment I’m reading Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. I’m tipping if Shakespeare is more your taste that you probably haven’t heard of her. That’s okay.

Now, seeing as you know a little bit about me, please, tell me more about you?

(Yes, Maggie is my real name).


	3. Chapter 3

FROM:                 Modern_Bard81

TO:                     Ariel82

SUBJECT:             tsktsk

Maggie,

You do know, Much Ado About Nothing is superb, very warm and funny. I suggest if you want to dip your toes into the world of Shakespeare, you go there first. It’s my favourite.

As for a bit about me? I’m a London boy (so, yes, ask away if you have questions!), I’m thirty-four, work in the literature world, I guess you could say. I’m on leave at the moment, though, which brought me to answering your request for penpals.

Fangirl? Rainbow Rowell? I have some experience with fangirls, yes. Have I read that particular book? No.

Tell me, have you had many more replies? Or am I it?

 

Thomas

(I’ll give you a hint, that’s my real name, too!)


	4. Chapter 4

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                        Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Much Ado

Tom,

Can I call you that, is that okay? Please say if it’s not and I’ll go back to bog standard Thomas. Much Ado, I have a copy and I will *endeavour* to read it.

I’m not on leave at the moment, I work in hospitality. I need to be hospitable to people. Ha! I work in a restaurant, doing food prep and the like. Washing dishes, cooking nice food, I’m sure you get the picture. I definitely earn my dollars when I’m there.

You ever done anything like waiting tables? Even just in school to get a bit of cash behind you?

I live on my own, so I guess I make enough money to keep me out on my own, which is good. I enjoy a small circle of friends. In fact, I’m expecting a few over tonight. Do you have a lot of friends? Do you catch up with them often?

Fangirl experience? I’m keen to hear more, I’m sure it’ll be interesting!

M. x

P.S. I got two more options today.

P.P.S. Still not better options than you, so you’ll do right now.


	5. Chapter 5

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                      Ariel82

SUBJECT:              Waiting Tables  

Wow, you’re a bigger person than I am. I only waited tables for a summer.

People can be so incredibly rude, can’t they? It doesn’t take much to smile and say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. It’s common courtesy, simple manners and, yet, some people still can’t manager to muster that up. It made me acutely aware of my interactions with people going forward. Don’t you agree?

Fangirling? I have a friend with a young daughter who is all over One Direction at the moment. It’s rather cute to watch, sometimes disturbing though. For some of these kids, the lines blur far too much. Tell me, who have you fangirled over in the past? Anyone interesting? Someone you now *regret*? Do I even want to know? Yes, perhaps, tell me anyway.

Living on your own is not such a bad thing. That give you the space you need to breathe after days of cooking meals for everyone else. Tell me, do you get home and not want to cook your own meal? Do you have a signature dish? Say, for instance, I were to come over. What would you cook? Impossible, I know, considering I’m on the other side of the world, but let’s just hypothesis, shall we?

How was your catch up with your friends? I hope it was relaxing. Do you have anything planned for the remainder of the weekend? I’d love to say I see my friends a lot, but some of them travel so much for work that sometimes it makes it hard, but we do endeavour to catch up often.

A good bottle of wine and great company can make for a great night, don’t you agree?

I’m still the best option? Your others must be trite boring!

All the very best

Tom. x

P.S. Because you’re so nice, I’ll let you call me Tom!


	6. Chapter 6

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                     Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             True?

Tom,

You’re so right! Working tables and dealing with the public in general, you get a much better feel for people and how to treat them properly. I think it’s potentially something everyone should do. Those in power call for conscription? I call for working two years in retail or hospitality. That would sort out a lot of attitude problem in people, I think.

I had this awful customer on Monday night. Who goes out to dinner on a Monday night, honestly? Anyway, he was just pure nastiness personified. I was on tables instead of in the kitchen, and he christened me “Girlie” for the night, heaven forbid he’d read the name on my name badge. Also, he tried to feel me up. The worst part? No tip.

Do you have to deal with the public much in your job? I’m wondering if it’s time for a career change for me, recently, to be perfectly honest.

Now, to your questions... do I have a favourite meal to prepare? The lazy gene in me tells me Oysters Natural is fantastic hehehe, and otherwise, you know, a tasting plate is always a lot of fun. It’s a bit of everything, cured meats, cheeses, fruit, oysters, dips. A tasty bit of everything, also nice to have on lunch breaks, I might add.

If I was cooking for someone coming over though... I would get the barbeque out. Maybe some seafood on the barbeque and a nice salad. I’m not talking a lettuce leaf salad, I’m talking something far more exotic than iceberg lettuce and tomato.

How about you? What would you cook? What would you cook if the question were posed in the opposite direction? Say I caught a plane one day and we met for dinner, what are you cooking me?

My only stipulation is that there must be a fantastic red wine to go with it. Do you drink red? White? Beer? Something else?

It was really good to see my friends the other night, even if we got home a little late. We ended up catching a taxi into town, watching a movie and getting some drinks afterwards. I’m not a nightclubby type person, so I went home before the rest of them, but that’s okay. I’m sure they had plenty of fun without me.

What’s your favourite music?

And back onto the fangirling... well... I can’t say 1D do it for me, so tell your friends daughter she can keep them, thank you very much. I was always into the odd choices... when Hanson were big (remember them?) I was still listening to, say, more unpopular choices... Bryan Adams, Chris Isaak, and the like, needless to say I didn’t fit in at school so well. I did walk past Sam Neill in Sydney once, that was pretty spectacular.

How about you? Anyone in the arts that you admire? It could be anyone really, films, TV, books, music?

What is it in the literary world that you do exactly?

I must admit I still haven’t cracked Much Ado open.

Oh, and the others wouldn’t be trite boring, so much as dangerous, perhaps. I had one send me a photo of himself with a gun (weird, right?), and another one who had, quote, “many love to give me”, so, you know, I think I’ll pass on them. I think we’re doing just nicely indeed.

I hope you’re well, Tom, and that I hear from you soon.

Yours,

Maggie. Xo

P.S. What about you? Any other options on your horizon?


	7. Chapter 7

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                      Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Ahhhh you see,

 

Dearest Maggie,

Judging by the sounds of things, you could have unleashed some fantastic Shakespearean insults on the uncouth gent and confused the daylights out of him. The Taming of the Shrew, perhaps? _Away, you three inch fool!_

Insult with wit, not only are you smarter, you confuse them, as I said. They never know how to take it! It’s a great fun.

*Nudge, nudge* Much Ado!! Tsk, tsk, you’re missing a great thing. Recommend me a book to read so I can go with Maggie’s list of literature! (Tom wonders if he’s about to be recommended _The Thorn Birds_ or some such...)

I do use the term gent very loosely, for you would be hard pressed to find someone who was a true gentleman that would actually go in for the grope. Not a proper gentleman at all. Did he really do that? How insulting. Did you at least spit in his food?

Career change? What’s your dream career? If you could throw everything away tomorrow and start again, what would you do?

Aside from that, how has your week been? I’m sorry my reply isn’t so quick this time, I’ve been awfully busy with work. Looking to travel to America shortly, also for work. That’s always exciting. I’ll be sure to take my laptop though, so as we can keep in touch.

Do I have to deal with the public much? Yes, you could say that. Particularly when talking about promotional pieces. I’m lucky in that the majority of the interaction is really positive, so I can be thankful for that. I don’t have too many horror stories.

You know, there’s nothing wrong with Oysters Natural. You can pay a fortune for them in some places over here. I am curious though as to your fancy salad. You’ll have to tell me what’s in it so I can have a go at making it myself.

So, we’re talking red wine? If it’s red wine it would have to be a rack of lamb or something of the sort, full trimmings, Sunday night roast. I can do that! A French red. I love that Paris is so close, over on the Eurostar and back. It’s brilliant. Have you ever been to this side of the world? Have we spoken about that? I can’t quite remember.

As for music, my tastes are so eclectic. One minute I can be listening to U2, then Mumford and Sons, Tom Waite, Al Green and I’m really loving Bon Iver at the moment, so, really, a bit of everything. I’d love for someone to come to my house and put all my old CD’s on my iPod just so that I don’t have to. That’s a bit lazy isn’t it?

As for the intricacies of my job? I guess you could call it script promotion. Long hours, flights, hotels, corporate dinners, it’s all quite impressive and I enjoy it greatly. Though I sometimes imagine a 9 – 5 would be nice and then, on the back of that, I think... no, I’m having too much fun doing this.

Options, options. I mean, look, both of your other email options sound like perfectly fine suitors. The one with the gun would be great at home protection. The one with many love? Well, what’s so bad about love, hey? And many love? *whistles*

Okay, I’m laughing at my own lame joke now. Logging off for the night.

Yours,

Tom x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that has left kudos and comments. Please keep them coming, I love hearing from you, and kudos let me know I'm doing something right! 
> 
> xo

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                     Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Career Swap?

 

Lovely Tom,

Want to swap jobs for a few days? I do have a funny story, though. Same guy came back in, and I confused the life out of him. It was great, and his friends all looked like they’d had circuits blown in their head. So, five points to you Tom, you came to the rescue on the other side of the world. For that, I’ll buy you a coffee one day.

Your job sounds amazing, by the way. Any chance of it bringing you to Australia? Now *that* would be funny. As for my plans for a career change... well... you know I’ve been looking through job ads and I’m basically qualified for my hospitality and that’s about it. Anything I wanted to do outside of that scope, I would have to start at the bottom up. I love books, and I love reading, so I’ve been wondering if I should take on a bit of an editing and proofreading course, get that sorted and try and get a job in that field. What do you think? I mean, crazy asking you for your opinion seeing as you aren’t here with me, but maybe you can offer up a different perspective.

So that brings me to my reading list and, no, I promise you I won’t recommend _The Thorn Birds_ to you. My reading tastes can be summed up as eclectically as my music tastes really. _One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest_ is amazing. _One Day_ by David Nicholls is magic, a great romance, as is _You Had Me At_ Hello, but then I can mix it up a bit and get onto some young adult titles like _Anna and the French Kiss_. Reading that list back kind of tells me there might be a pattern to my reading habits, maybe, but I will have you know that I rock on down to my local comic book shop occasionally for a look around.

I did pick up a book today, though, completely out of character for me and my apparent romance genre addiction. It’s called _High Rise_ by JG Ballard. Have you heard of it? A bit of dystopian sci-fi, I think?

I found myself in an odd predicament this week. So, I’m currently single. I’m not sure I mentioned that earlier or not, but I have a friend Ellie, and she keeps trying to set me up with guys. One in particular this week that I am just not interested in at all. You’re a boy, you tell me, how am I going to put him off? She’s organised a group outing to the movies next week. I’m all for the movies, but hell... Maybe I’m turning into a crazy old cat lady?

Tell me a little bit about your life, Tom. Tell me about the suburb you live in, your family, your pets, your home even. I know we haven’t broached the topic, but I don’t want to swap photos. I quite enjoy not knowing what you look like, and I don’t mean that in an offensive way. I mean it in a lovely, really enjoy chatting to you without the physical getting in the way. No, that’s not me saying I’m not sending you a photo of me because I look like Quasimodo (though I’m sure I have resembled him at times). That’s just me enjoying the pace we’re currently keeping, wouldn’t you agree?

Do you have hobbies outside of work? Am I asking too many questions? Maybe, maybe not. I just enjoy talking to you. I love sitting down with a glass of wine, beer, or whatever I have floating around the house, and having a drink while we ‘chat’. It’s relaxing.

So, write me another long letter! Go on, I dare you!

Also, don’t forget, tell me how to get rid of that unwanted guy!

Yours,

M xo


	9. Chapter 9

FROM:                  Moden_Bard81

TO:                       Ariel82

SUBJECT:              Flat out.

 

Maggie,

Just wanted to let you know I’m going to be flat out the next few days. I enjoyed your email immensely, but it’ll be a few days before I can mail you again.

Yours,

Tom x.

 

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                       Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Come fly with me...

 

Tom,

You jet setter, you. Look forward to you getting back.

Yours,

M. xo.

 

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                       Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Aladdin Sane

M,

I am exhausted. I’ve hardly had time to think. Got a few moments to bang out another email? Give me something to decompress with before I head to bed?

Yours,

Tom x.

 

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                      Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Quitting

Dear Tom,

No, I’m not quitting you. I’m quitting my job today, and you’re lucky your email just popped into my box, so I’ll give you a quick reply before I sort myself out for the morning.

I’m actually running around my kitchen at the moment making breakfast. It’s just gone ten, and I don’t need to be at work until just after lunch. I will miss the late starts, but not so much the late night finishes.

I also won’t miss the nicks and cuts on my fingers when prepping food, the beetroot stains, and the sore feet on Saturday evenings, though they’re a fine excuse for a hot bath.

So my new job, you ask? Well you didn’t, but I’m going to tell you anyway. I’ve picked up a bit of an internship/apprenticeship type role with Empress Publishing House. They’re happy enough to support me going through a course to get fully qualified within editing and proofreading, but I managed to snag an interview (sometimes it’s who you know, not what you know), and their boss was suitably impressed and offered me a job, so I’m ecstatic about that.

It’s only early days, but there’s talk of interstate travel and, possibly, international travel if need be. Looks like I need to get the passport updated! I think mine’s expired. Hell, I don’t even know where it is.

Either way, I’m pretty excited. I’m about to scoot off and start this day. I hope that wherever this finds you, you’re happy, well, and warm. Can’t wait to hear from you again.

Yours,

M xo


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their kind words, comments, and kudos so far. Do keep them coming, kudos and comments are like sunshine and food for writers, they keep us going!
> 
> Also, be sure to subscribe for updates! There's a lot more fun in store for these two! 
> 
> :)

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                       Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Relaxing

 

Dearest Maggie,

I’m back! Sort of, I guess, but I’m home and I think my brain is functional again. Or at least it is for the most part, enough to sit down and reply to your emails. Is it weird to say that I’ve come to look forward to hearing from you? I was immeasurably glad that you were awake when I popped a quick one through the other night (or morning, as it was for you). So, now I have an epic email built up here for you in response to your two.

Anna and the French Kiss, you say? I will actually go out and buy that on my travels today, so it had better be good. I’m sure that the girls in the bookshop will look at me like I’ve lost my mind, I’ll just say it comes highly recommended and that I’m broadening my horizons. I agree completely on One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest, and I don’t think for a second that the film took anything away from that, they’re both equally brilliant in their own mind. Plus, Jack Nicholson, how can you go wrong?

Do you have any favourite actors? Go on, don’t be shy, you can tell me.

I have read High Rise only recently, would you believe, and it’s quite a fantastic take on the separation of classes, which there is still so much of in this modern society, wouldn’t you agree? I like to try and do my bit for charity when I can. There’s a yearly event run by UNICEF where people live for under £1 per day, and I’ve done that a few times now. It’s bloody hard work, I tell you, so I count myself very fortunate that I’m in the position I’m in. Very lucky.

Oh! Did you have that day with Random Guy? Did you get rid of him on your own, or do you still want tips? If you’re asking me for tips, certainly don’t dress up, don’t find a nice dress, or a nicer pair of heels. Definitely don’t do your hair, and I’m imagining you with long hair, just leave it a shambles. Hell, even tell him it’s shagger’s hair, that should put him off enough, really. So, basically, you want to turn him off, just show up looking like you just rolled out of bed. And, if you happen to be one of those people who looks _good_ when they roll out of bed then, I’m sorry, but I can’t help you at all. I, on the other hand, always go for the fresh out of bed look when trying to put someone off!

My suburb is what you might call a bit hipster, a little bit posho, we’ve got some great little pubs here, but I mostly entertain at home with friends. A nice dinner and some drinks. I can’t very well serve them salad yet, because you’re yet to give me your salad recipe, so they’re presently going without greens eheheh.

When I do get some downtime from work I love to catch up with friends. I have a lot of friends in theatre, so I go along to some plays that they’re in. Leisurely lunches, wine and books are my kind of thing when I have some free time.

I agree with you on the swapping photos thing. Let’s not go there. I really enjoy what we have here without the confines of putting faces to names, as such. But go on, take a guess as to what I look like... I dare you... double dare you, even!

Also, sincere congratulations on quitting your job! I’m sure in a proofreading/editing role, you’ll now have less sore feet and more numb bums than you’ll care to remember, but it’s such a great thing you’re following your dreams! I’ve asked you for some current book recommendations, but what’s your favourite book of all time? If you had to pick one to take to a tropical island with you? I would take _Any Human Heart_ by William Boyd, go look that up at the library if you want a good read.

I’ll have to look up Empress Publishing, see if any of my friends know about them, wink wink! I hope you do get to experience overseas travel as part of work. It sucks sometimes but, my, the places it can take you! Have you been overseas before? Where have you been, and did you have a favourite place?

Wow, this is getting long. I’m onto my second whiskey now, so you know, I might be here for a while yet.

You know something else we haven’t talked about? What part of your big wide country you’re from. What city do you live in? How do you get around? Do you drive? What do you drive? So many questions, so many, hey at least they’ll keep you going for a while!

Actually, I fibbed, you won’t be here for a while. I’ve been hit by a wave of sleepy, so I’m going to clock out now eheheh and get some sleep. Yes for the comfy bed. Yes for whiskey. Yes for another email from Maggie!

Have a good night, or morning, or I don’t know what time you’ll read this, so whatever it is, I hope it’s good J

Yours,                                                                                       

Tom xo


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their kind words, comments, and kudos so far. Do keep them coming, kudos and comments are like sunshine and food for writers, they keep us going!
> 
> Also, be sure to subscribe for updates! There's a lot more fun in store for these two! 
> 
> :)

FROM:                 Ariel82

TO:                      Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Relaxing

Dear Tom,

Thank-you. I’ve just gotten out of bed, grabbed a coffee, and finally had a chance to catch up on your email. Picture me laughing, pulling sleep from the corner of my eyes _and_ trying to drink a coffee.

So, date night came and went. I wore yoga pants, a ratty t-shirt and Chuck Taylors. You know, you _think_ that might scare most people off, but nooooo. I got a ‘You’re very cute and original’, and an ‘I’d like to see you again’. I came home and got drunk. I thought about writing to you, but I don’t know that it would have made any sense at all. Then again, it might’ve been funny.

I do hope you’ve read _Anna and the French Kiss_ by the time we next talk, there’ll be a pop quiz! I’m sure you’ll ace it. I have a week off when I finish up at my job at the end of this week, so I will make time in my calendar for _Much Ado_ and _Any Human Heart_. Promise.

My salad recipe! Argh! Let me look it up... you wait right there, I’ll look it up.

Still waiting?

Still?

Tom, are you there?

You are?

Oh good.

Here we go.

So, you take some pomegranate seeds, some walnuts, some grilled haloumi, some baby spinach leaves and you toss them all together. Really, you can use whatever salad dressing you like, but I love a bit of sticky balsamic vinegar. Give that one a crack next time you have visitors. Hell, I reckon it would taste divine with some fresh, warm lamb in it, too.

As for my part of the country, I call Melbourne home. We have the best coffee (one day you’ll get to try it), amazing cake shops, and beaches. We have an amazing coast line and Melbourne just looks beautiful at night with twinkling lights, horse and carriage rides, car horns sounding, and stunning architecture. My favourite Melbourne restaurant was Little Hunter, but it closed down, so now I would have to go with... well, I don’t know really. I’d need someone to come with me and try some more out. Just not sweaty movie date man.

Okay, so I’ve just checked the clock and I need to go get myself ready for work and head off. I’m sorry I can’t stay and chat longer, I do love writing to you Mr. Tom.

Pick a random topic. Let’s go some place random.

Dare you!

Yours,

M xo


	12. Chapter 12

 FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                        Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Let’s get random, then...

Quick shot, are you around?

Favourite part of the body, male or female.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                       Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:              Re: Let’s get random, then...

Oh Thomas,

You’re asking me this when I’m three quarts drink...

Last night at work, drinking

Too much.

I’ll tell you yours if you tell me mine...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                       Ariel82

SUBJECT:              Well...  

The eyes...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                       Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Re: Well...

And then?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                       Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Then...

The curve of the neck.

Come on, your turn now...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                       Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Re: Then...

Arms. Arms. Chris Pratt has ducking amazinf srms

U like hin?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                       Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Only with tonic...

Yes to the gin, if I’m translating you correctly. This really is a great fun.

Just the arms? Come on, there must be more.

Personally, the sexiest part of a woman is her brain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                       Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:              Rains

Ah, brains, rains, yes. Brains are good.

Arms. Brains eyes.

I’m tired, my Tomliboo.

Sleep now.

In the morning.

Love,

M. xo

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                       Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:              Apologies

Oh hell,

I don’t even know where to begin. I am so sorry for that hot mess last night. I’m not sure, maybe you’re horrified, mortified, or completely turned off, but I am so sorry.

Emailing clearly belongs in that list of things one should not do when drinking, along with calling or sleeping with ex-boyfriends .

What a mess. I am so sorry.

Promise never to call you Tomliboo again.

Forgive me?

Still friends?

Still yours,

M xo


	13. Chapter 13

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                       Ariel82

SUBJECT:              Hangover cures...

Good Morning Maggie,

I do hope this finds you in... healthier spirits than your previous emails. Though, please don’t apologise. I was sitting in a meeting as your emails popped up and, not only were they thoroughly hilarious, they kept me occupied through what was otherwise a fairly boring afternoon. So, actually, I should be thanking you.

I laughed particularly loudly at the Tomliboo reference. You do know what they are right? I guess that would make you Upsy Daisy?

So, where were we? Let me go back and check some earlier emails... Right. So you’ve finished up your job and eagerly awaiting the start of your new one, that’s wonderful. I wish you all the very best for your first day, I expect a full report at the end of the day, drunk or not.

You sort of answered my question about your favourite actor. I’m tipping Chris Pratt is on the list.

Oh! Your salad was divine, and might find its way into regular rotation if I’m not careful. I had some friends over who also were very complimentary about it, so there you go, you can pat yourself on the back for that one. I even took some around to mum and she was impressed as well, wanted to know where I got the recipe from eehehehe.

We have some fairly good coffee here, too, if you look hard enough, but I’m keen to try Melbourne coffee. List your favourite shops, I’ll see if I have any trips coming up. I’d love for you to see London at night, that is pretty magical as well. Be sure to let me know if you have any work related trips that bring you to my town. I’d definitely make time to buy you a coffee.

Only a quick email today. I wanted you to know you have nothing to apologise for, and that I _have_ started Anna and the French Kiss.

Your turn for a random topic.

Yours,

Tom. X.

P.S. The best hangover cure is a full English breakfast. And I do mean full!


	14. Chapter 14

 FROM:                   Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:                Happiness.

Good Evening Tom,

Hope this finds you well. My random topic of choice is happiness. I want you to define happiness, what it means to you, how you find it, how you keep it, and how you think you could bring more into your life or this world. How’s that for random?

Back to our regular programming, a day in bed and I was back in tip top shape, as they say. It’s currently Sunday evening here, and I start my new job _and_ school tomorrow. I’ve got new books, new pens, a pencil case and folders. I’m a sucker for stationery. My idea of happiness is a limitless credit card in a stationery shop. Well, among other things.

How has your week been? Have you had many meetings? Much to do? My last week has been nothing short of bliss, actually. I’ve walked around Melbourne endlessly, read books in the sunshine, sipped lattes (I tell you, you’re missing out on the great ones here – and I totally saw you slip in the invite for coffee, you cheeky lad), and come home at night to hot baths and clean sheets. There’s some more happiness, crisp clean bed sheets.

So, right now I’m indulging in a bottle of Two Paddocks Pinot Noir and, honestly, you need to source yourself a bottle of this. Sam Neill owns the vineyard, and the wine is divine (and I rhyme, oh yeah!). It’s about $30 for me to buy a bottle, not sure what it would set you back?

Captain Sweatpants called me last night and wanted to go out for dinner. I told him thanks but no thanks. I hope that worked. I was at least nice about it, though I know I can tell you I wasn’t feeling very nice. He’d only called me three times earlier during the week. Of course, I ignored all of his calls, but I thought it best I bite the bullet and do the nice thing. Cue Chris Isaak singing _“Let Me Down Easy”._

Then afterwards I felt a bit bad about it actually, and tore through a block of chocolate. I don’t know why? What do you think causes that? I felt guilty, like I’d crushed him, even though I’d only told him the truth that I wasn’t interested and I mean, not that I’m anything special, but... I don’t. It’s weird. Relationships, huh?

I just want someone to come and hang out with me at home, watching movies with me. Hell, I’d sit through some of those bloody comic book movies if the guy was decent enough.

Sorry, maybe that’s just the wine talking, or maybe it’s just that I feel like I can tell you these things, and I like that, Tom. I like it very much. You’re always just a click away, am I right?

Switching off for the night. I’ll send you a quick note tomorrow night to let you know how my first day went.

Keep everything crossed for me!

Yours

Mags xo


	15. Chapter 15

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                       Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Don’t..

Oh Mags,

If I’m reading this correctly, you sounded rather depressed in your last email. I hope that’s not that case, and I hope it’s not because of Captain Sweatpants. Honestly, I know we laugh and joke about definitely not looking pretty when you go out with him, and definitely not being your charming self but, if you’re not interested, the kindest thing you can do is to tell him you’re not interested early on.

I know that, if we were ever to meet, and this didn’t translate as well in person as it does in text then I would rather you straight up told me. It’s cruel to sit there and continue a charade for the sake of not wanting to hurt someone else’s feelings. Plus, he’ll be okay. He’ll likely find someone with matching sweatpants and a comic book collection that he can wax lyrical to all night.

Plus, imagine trying to talk to him about _Anna and the French Kiss_! Would that work? I highly doubt it. Good read, by the way. How was _Much Ado_?

Just to add some thoughts to the mix, if it makes you feel any better, my friends tried to set me up with a girl last week. I wasn’t going to say anything because my interest didn’t even last as long as the first hour of the day. Thankfully it was a group outing so I had others to talk to, but this bird didn’t stop about hair and makeup. I couldn’t make heads or tails of her, though she seemed keen for a second run.

The point I’m trying to make is that she was disappointed, and I felt like I’d let her down a little bit, and my idiot friend who tried to set me up. In the end though, it wasn’t a good match, and it wouldn’t have been, so I don’t feel bad for being honest and saying thanks, but no thanks, so you shouldn’t either.

Now, onto happier things. I’d had to think you weren’t smiling simply because you were looking after yourself instead of someone else’s happiness. My ideas of happiness involve my job. That makes me insanely happy, I’m very lucky in that regard. I get to meet lots of lovely people and have a lot of fun doing it, so that’s my happiness. Also, just being at home and being. I have a great life, a very fortunate life, and that allows me to do things a lot of people otherwise couldn’t, so to not have to worry about simple things makes me happy, too. Did that sound conceited? I hope not, I didn’t mean it to, I just mean that I’m in a really good place right now.

Were I to jot things down into a list it would go something like this: clean bed sheets, hot tea, rain, fireplaces, whiskey, good company (in person or in text), good friends and good health, and spending time at mum’s house. There you go, comprehensive list of happiness A La Tom.

Also, I’d hope you’d be okay with watching comic book films, they really are some of the best. Ever sat down and read some comic books? They’re a lot of fun! Hell, I’ll post you some if I have to in order to force them onto you. But only so long as you have that Two Paddocks Pinot you were talking about. You’d sit through a comic movie for me, wouldn’t you? If you _really_ had to, I’m sure!

Anyway, I just wanted to drop you that line quickly (yeah, yeah, I know it’s not a short email), to let you know that you shouldn’t feel bad. Smile, be your happy cheery self and tell me everything about your new job, I’m really excited to her about this. I’m sure it’ll take you places!

 

Yours,

Tom xo

 

P.S. Yes, I'm always only a click away.


	16. Chapter 16

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:                Thank you...

Are you there Tom?

I know our timelines cross occasionally....

 

M xo

\----------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Re: Thank you...

Of course, what’s up?

T xo

\----------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:                Re:Re: Thank you...

I just wanted to say thank you. What you said was precisely what I needed to hear at the right time. You made me laugh hysterically, and feel better about my choice at the same time, so thank you xo

\----------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               You’re very welcome...

Any time at all. Like I said, I’m just a click away.

Whatever you need.

Yours,

Tom xo

\----------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:                Familiar

Can I say something?

\----------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Of course..

Go for it...

\----------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:                I really think...

That I enjoy writing to you very much. You’ve become a part of me, one that I carry around with me each day. I don’t mean that in a creepy, conjoined twin way, I mean that in a nice, lovely, would take you out for coffee if you were ever in Melbourne (checked your travel plans yet?) way.

You seem very familiar to me, and I enjoy that.

Like a warm hug.

Yours,

\----------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Warm hugs

They really are the best thing, aren’t they?

Very glad I could help, shoot me a longer email, though, entertain me!

I’m not talking dancing girl entertain, I’m talking wit, and charm, and brains entertainment...

 

Yours,

Tom xo

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read. If you're liking what you're seeing, please leave me some kudos & comments. I love to see that you're enjoying this as much as I am :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:                witty and entertaining?

 

Well, my Tom, if you don’t want a boring old dancing girl that could mean only one thing, couldn’t it? A _pole_ dancing girl _whilst_ reading Shakespeare out loud... okay, so maybe not the pole dancing bit. But if it keeps you entertained, you can imagine me doing that while I’m reading _Much Ado_. Yep, still cracking along with it. It’s quite good, and I know it’s not very long, and I absolutely should have finished it by now, but... reasons.

School is great. I’m thoroughly enjoying it, though between that and work I’ve barely got time to myself. That in itself is a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing because I’m not out at wine bars spending up a fortune on the grape juice, and bad because, well, it’s good to go out with friends, isn’t it?

How have you been lately? How is your work? I’m getting a lot of positive feedback on mine and I’ve even started writing again, something I haven’t done in years. So I’m thirty-two now, and I’ve decided maybe I should have been doing this with my whole life all along (just don’t tell my old boss I told you that).

I guess you could say I am currently looking after my own happiness, which is quite funny considering we were just talking about it. Are you currently happy? I hope so, I like to imagine you smiling, giggling your ehehehehe’s and typing with two fingers. You probably sit in a big leather chair with a pipe and smoking jacket drinking whiskey and reading Shakespeare... or Chaucer, or Sherlock Holmes mysteries. Again, that makes me smile wildly, for no particular reason, at random points of the day.

You never answered my question, travel plans, are you coming to see me, or am I hoping to come and see you? Work has told me to make sure my passport is in order (not sure if I should be popping champagne yet, or not – and better not call it champagne in case it’s not French anyway, oui oui), so I spent most of last night upending my unit, looking for my old passport, only to find it in my bedside table all along, so there you go. Now you know what’s in the top drawer of my bedside table: passports (buried deeply), loose change and receipts. It’s probably well due for a clean, actually, it would be a great spot to leave the book I’m currently reading.

Besides your ol’ mate Will S, I’m reading a book called _The Martian_ by Andy Weir. Sci-fi isn’t really my preferred reading genre, but I’m loving this so far. Not as un-put-downable as a few other books I’ve read recently, but it’s still a great fun.

I’m heading off to see my parents this weekend for Dad’s birthday, that should be a lot of fun, see my parents, all my siblings and cousins, aunties and uncles. What’s your family unit like? Do you have brothers and sisters? How are your parents? I hope they’re all well and I haven’t just asked really awkward questions? Please let me know if there’s anything off limits.

So I live in a unit, right? I’ve mentioned it a few times before. Someone has moved in next door in the last week... or two. Either way, I’ve just noticed him, and I’ve noticed him because he likes to manoeuvre around in his birthday suit. Nude as the day he was born. Now, I’m all for a bit of No Pants Friday business but, you know, you keep the shutters closed, don’t you? Please tell me you’re not an exhibitionist? You seem to be the only normal in my life right now.

Speaking of people who _aren’t_ normal, my friend Molly is driving me spare at the moment. Dating dilemma after dilemma; only recently she was seeing a guy who lived a few hours away. He would disappear for weeks at a time and then re-emerge from the wilderness like it was the normal thing to do. I felt bloody awful watching it, but what are you supposed to do? I’d hate to be in that situation myself, though I’d like to think I wouldn’t let it get that far. I guess it’s all well and good to say that, but in practice it’d be much different.

Here’s a quick question before I go. Let’s keep playing random topics.

Where do you see yourself in five years’ time?

Yours,

M xo.

P.S. Bonus question: Where are you taking me for coffee?

P.P. S. Looking forward to your next email already!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give some love! It makes my day to see you guys enjoying this!

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                       Ariel82

SUBJECT:              It just so happens...

That I have another email from my Maggie, which makes me very happy indeed. I am in fact sitting here typing with two fingers, laughing with an eheheheh and my sitting position has been described by friends as “sitting like a whore”, whatever that means or shall imply, I’ll never know, though I’m sure we can all make our deductions, can’t we?

Speaking of deductions, Sherlock Holmes, are you a bit of a fan, are you? He seems to be pegged in with the internet crazies thanks to BBC Sherlock. Good show, I recommend it if you haven’t caught it already.

I have been insanely busy at work, but loving it. Long days, short nights, so you could say we’re quite mirroring each other at the moment in that neither of us have much time at all for a social life outside of work and, well, these emails. I wouldn’t trade these emails for the world at the moment, though, they give me something constant. You could almost call them an anchor. It doesn’t matter where I am, I can pop my little laptop open and I can guarantee I’ll either be reading some lovely words, or trying to write some equally lovely words. Am I doing okay? You’re still writing back, so I can’t be faring too badly.

I have to say I have pretty good neighbours here, none of us are really into exhibitionistic behaviour, so we don’t really get out in the nude and go for a run. In your own house, sure, with the curtains drawn so no one can see, that’s fine. In fact, I’m a big advocate of that but not in front of the world.

Pole dancing and Shakespeare. I’m not one hundred percent convinced on that one, I believe that will call for experimentation in order to prove whether or not it’s a good thing or not. I’m willing to head that study, though eheheeheh.

I’m doing that laughing thing a lot when I write to you. Hmmm. Wonder what that says?

So, you’ve found your passport, that’s excellent. My travel doesn’t currently bring me to Melbourne any time soon, unfortunately. I am thoroughly looking forward to eventually making it there, though. I even did some Google-ing of St. Kilda Beach to see what that looked like, and to check out some coffee shops in the area. That’s not creepy, is it? Please tell me you’ve done that for London? Are you coming to London that you know of soon? Even for pleasure as opposed to work?

As for family, I have Mum and Dad still around, thankfully. They are separated, but that’s life, you need to deal with these things as they come up, I guess. They separated when I was in my teens, so it’s something I’ve lived with for twenty-odd years now. I’ve got two sisters, and the three of us grew up with mum, so you could say I know a thing or two about dealing with strong women, and I don’t mean that in an insulting way _at all_.

So sci-fi isn’t normally your genre. Did you end up finishing _High Rise_ at all? Are you still reading _The Martian?_ What is your genre? If I could take a guess, it would be contemporary romance, so long as it featured strong female characters, am I right? I can’t imagine you being a pushover in any way, shape, or form, though can I tempt fate and say it might be funny to see you get worked up over something? Ehehehe.

In five years time, I would like to be happy. Whether that means I’m with someone, or not, a father or not, a husband, or not, I do not know. But so long as I can wake up with a smile on my face, I think I’ll be doing just fine. How about you? Where are you going to be in five years time?

Right, so I’ve just got home for the night. I’ve written most of this in a taxi on the way from work. I’m going to go inside, have a piping hot shower, throw some Jameson in a tumbler with some ice, and watch a film I think.

You stay cheery, can’t wait to talk soon.

Yours,

Tom. X.

P.S. I’m not sure what the deal is with your neighbourhood, but I’m going to have to see this for myself, I think. Captain Sweatpants, Naked Neighbours? Honestly, I can see us having a good laugh at this. Put the wine on chill, or breathe, depending on if it’s red or white!

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like these two are getting more and more keen to meet. Who else wants to see this happen? Suggestions for location are welcome! 
> 
> Also, thank you to those who have left kudos, keep them coming! If you leave them, at least I know I'm on the right track and you're enjoying this :)

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               Neighbourhood Watch

My dear Tom,

Man who sits like a whore and has a wonderful definition of the term ‘happy’, you are on. If you ever find yourself in Melbourne, Neighbourhood Watch is going to be a happening thing.

Do I want to Google the term ‘sits like a whore’? No, I best not. In fact, I think I’d rather not, I can only imagine what my search results would look like.... then again hehehe.

Right so, are we having a legit conversation about meeting? Let’s call a spade and spade. Do you want to? I’m not averse to the idea, to be perfectly honest. Though I am concerned that I may lose who I feel to be a very good friend by doing so. What are your thoughts? Please share them with me, and please be honest.

London for fun? I’d love to, though just starting a new job would mean I’d need to wait twelve months for paid leave and I can’t quite afford to be taking leave without pay at the moment. So, if you find yourself in Australia, at all, one of our cities, let me know and I will fly over for a dinner date. That sounds awfully posho doesn’t it? “Let me fly over for a dinner date”, “Why, yes of course, my love, I’ll put the Moet on chill”. If you can’t tell, I’m laughing my arse off just thinking about it.

However, at the end of the twelve months? Sign me up, show me the way to customs.

What are you working on at the moment that’s keeping you so busy? See? I think the world is definitely telling you that you need to come and hide our here for a little while. I’ll build the blanket fort and pretend we’re not home. My social life might pick up a little bit this weekend if I can get an assessment piece sorted. I need to edit a few thousand words and hand that in, practice makes perfect, I guess.

At the moment, I get home from work about six at night, have a wash, run around in my pyjamas, scratch together some dinner and flake on the couch while doing homework. I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve woken up at 3am on the couch covered in papers. But you know what? Above all I’m enjoying it, it’s a good feeling to be on the right path, which I’m sure you can attest to.

It sounds like your mum did a stellar job raising you as a single mum, I take my hat off to her. My parents are still married. I have two brothers, they’re both older than me, married, kids, all that stuff. You could say the pressure’s on from my end, though I wonder if this makes me the black sheep. I’m not bothered, it’ll happen one day.

Oh, and when I say social life picking up, I’m talking about a birthday party for a three year old. I’m going to take you with me, actually, in my pocket, and I’ll send you an email every time someone says to me ‘your turn next’ or ‘when are you settling down’, or ‘when are you going to have a man in your life’, or the corker ‘are you a lesbian’. Look, not last time I checked, but thank you so much for making assumptions.

But, hey, at least there’s cake, right? Wow, that was an outright mournful whinge fest, wasn’t it? I’m not horrible, honest hehehe.

You have stellar taste in whiskey may I add? Dad and I will often have a tipple when we catch up.

The Martian is great, I’m not getting through it as quickly as I would have liked with school getting in the way, but I’m thoroughly enjoying it. What are you reading at the moment? Are you reading anything? Any good scripts come through your way lately? Any blockbusters you can share with me? I’d love to write a film. It’s definitely on the bucket list of things I want to do with my life, as well as publish a book, that would just be magic to see my name printed on something.

So that was me on my lunch break, I’m going to try and find a few minutes to shovel some food in and pour a coffee in over the top of that. I hope you’re doing well, you have to be, it makes my day to see your name pop up in the inbox.

And before I leave, another random topic. What makes you angry? As in, blood boiling angry.

There you go. Completely random. Can’t say I’m boring!

 

Yours,

M xo

 


	20. Chapter 20

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Hulk Smashingly Angry?               

Mags,

Is that a can of worms to open? Are you trying to make me angry? (Joking, by the way). What makes me angry? Rudeness, arrogance, mean-spirited, and bigoted people. I’m sure there are many, many more examples, or answers, that I could give you, but I’ll leave it at that. I actually was dealing with someone the other day that was completely unprofessional and making it incredibly hard to deal with a fourteen hour work day. It took me a while, but I decided to up and talk to them. I don’t think that made me popular, but since when is doing the popular thing always the right thing? I’m sure you’ll understand what I mean by that.

I am absolutely serious about catching up when we’re in the same city or, at least, the same country. I am not afraid at all, I’m positive everything will be as it has been online. You’re hardly the black sheep you imagine you are.

Only a quick one today, sorry love, got a meeting. But I’ll endeavour to be out of it soon.

Yours,

Tom. X

\---------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:                Meetings?

You and your meetings.

Meeting me, meeting them.

Meeting. Meeting. Meeting.

Hurry up. It’s night time here and I’m bored.

\------------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:                I’ll have you know

It’s becoming very difficult to keep a straight face in my meeting when you email me like that.

\-------------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               It just so happens

You can tell people you have a small girl in your pocket.

\------------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:                It just so happens..

My laptop is on my lap. Therefore, you are sitting on my lap.

Process that.

\--------------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               I thought...        

We’d already discussed the pole dancing thing.

\----------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               that’s correct

We’ve discussed pole dancing. Not you sitting on my lap.

\--------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               well...

No, we haven’t. Though I can tell you’re not quite offended by the idea?

\-------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               *cough*

Hardly? Not even close to a mite offended. In fact I’m very pro that idea right now.

\------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               distractions

You Sir Thomas, are a distraction of the highest order tonight. Do you understand? I’m supposed to be going to sleep. You know, that whole work thing I have to do?

\-------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               oh I know...       

About distractions. I’ve just been caught out twice... rather... distracted. You keep talking like that and I’ll organise a flight for you already. Understand?

\------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               Comprehende

And not at all offended.

\------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Concentrate

It’s getting rather.... hard... to concentrate. You need to go to sleep. I need to pay attention to something other than the little envelope icon in the corner.

\------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               Sweet dreams

Talk tomorrow? Xo

\-------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Tomorrow, tomorrow

Are you there Maggie, it’s me, Tom.

How did that sound?

Would it sound better if I were to be on the other side of your front door?

We’re going to get a chance to test that theory.

Please see attached image... an excerpt from my latest travel itinerary.

\------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               Holy flying machines, Batman

This is actually happening?

\--------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Afraid so...

And there’s a week off at the end of that meeting in Sydney. Enough time for me to come to Melbourne, wouldn’t you say?

\-------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               Yes

If I say that too much, people might get suspicious.

But yes. Definitely. Plenty of room for you here. Red wine and Neighbourhood Watch.

 


	21. Chapter 21

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:                hellooo?

Tomliboo, where are you?

Or are you busy packing?

Two weeks to go?

\-----

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Clean your house

You’ll have guests soon.

\------

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               Re: Clean your house

Guests or guest?

\-------

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Oops

Sorry, this is what happens when I type and you’re sitting on my lap. Again.

Only one guest. Only me. I'm travelling with a friend, but you won't have to worry about him. Will book a hotel room in case you turf me out.

\-----

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               Ohhlala

You aren’t typing one handed again are you?

\-----

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Re: Ohhlala

Wouldn’t you like to know?

\-----

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               well...

Yes I would, actually.

\-----

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               Awkward

This is going to be all kinds of awkward if you lay eyes on me and don’t like me.

\-----

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               Be that as it may

You might not actually like me. Ever thought of that?

\-----

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               No

I hadn’t actually thought of that. I enjoy this too much.

So what do you think we’ll do when we come face to face for the first time?

Would you like a hug? A shake of the hand? A curt nod?

\-----

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:                well...

That all depends, doesn’t it?

(Isn’t it late where you are?)

\-----

FROM:                    Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:               It is...

Very late, but I want to talk to you.

What is it dependent on?

\-----

FROM:                    Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:               Re: It is...

What is it dependent on?


	22. Chapter 22

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Disappearing Act

Are you there Tom, it’s me, Maggie.

It’s been nearly a week now since I’ve heard from you and, considering you’re supposed to be fronting up here soon, I’m wondering if you’ve got cold feet.

Are you okay? Do you need anything from me?

Yours

M. xo

\------

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Not at all

Hey Mag,

Absolutely haven’t absconded, but I have been thoroughly busy. I’m sorry I haven’t popped in to say hello. I spent a great deal of last night getting my bag packed and ready to fly. I board at eight tomorrow morning. A few days in Sydney doing some work, and then I’m... all yours for a week.

So, I’ve included my phone number at the end of this email. It’s got international roaming switched on (one of the perks of the job), so send me a message, won’t you? That way I’ll have your number and can store it away.

I’ll sign off this email now, it’ll probably be the last you hear of me on email because I’ll be flying and then in your beautiful country in just over a day.

Take care, I hope you’re looking after yourself, and I’m very much looking forward to meeting you.

 

Yours,

Tom. Xo

\------

M: Tom, it’s Maggie.

T: Hey! Just floated into Sydney, getting sorted in the hotel room. It’s very swanky.

M: Right up your alley then?

T: Absolutely. Going to have a wash and some dinner. Talk soon.

\-----

T: Okay, am back, just had some admin stuff to tidy up. You there?

\------

M: Sorry, I fell asleep. How are you enjoying Sydney?

T: Love it! Sneaking texts in between talking to people, how dare I. How’s work?

M: Work’s great. Loving it. You enjoying your hobknobbing jetsetting life?

T: Adore my posho hobknob life hehehe

M: Good on you hehe

T: Off to talk to more people, talk to you soon.

\-----

M: Touched down in Melbourne yet, or what?

T: I’ve been here a whole twenty minutes. Collecting my luggage, heading to hotel, still keen to catch up for dinner?

M: Absolutely. Seasons Provedore, Lygon St, Carlton, table booked under Maggie for 8 tonight.

T: See you then.

\-----

M: You’ve got to be kidding me. You’ll never guess who’s here...

T: Tell me

M: hehehe the guy that played Loki in The Avengers. I can't think of his name though.

T: You understand his name is Tom?

T: Maggie?

T: Where are you going?

T: That’s hardly fair. I can’t run in a suit.

T: Oh come on... Maggie, answer your phone...


	23. Chapter 23

M: I have three missed calls from you...

T: That might be because I’ve been trying to call you

M: You lied to me

T: Everything I told you was a the truth

M: script promotion?

T: well

M: That’s not a very good answer

T: I do tend to... promote the script on screen

M: I think that’s called *acting* maybe, not sure, might need to go and phone a friend about that

T: Come back, will you? The coffee here is rather spectacular, and I’d hate for you to miss out.

M: No

T: Seriously, no?

M: Seriously no

T: That’s hardly fair. I’m currently in your beautiful city and I’m lost.

M: Not my fault

T: I beg to differ. You did run away, causing me, in my panic, to pursue you.

M: You didn’t have to follow

T: Oh, but I did. You think I’m just going to leave all those emails alone like that?

M: I can’t believe you

T: You going to come and help a poor boy out? Englishman in New York and all that?

M: Don’t be quoting Sting at me.

T: There’s nothing wrong with Sting.

M: Where are you?

T: I don’t know.

M: No landmarks?

T: Your city has beautiful architecture

M: What are you currently looking at?

T: Not sure.

M: Right. Okay. Tell me the name of the shop you’re currently standing out the front of.

T: What’s a Hungry Jacks?

M: Burger King.

T: Right, well I’m out the front of one of them.

M: That’s excellent. There’s about a million of them in Melbourne. Walk down the street.

T: Where are you?

M: On a tram (cable car)

T: Right. Okay. Walking.... stand by

M: It’s been ten minutes?

T: State Library.

M: Right. I’m back at Flinders Street Station.

T: I don’t know that place

M: Good thing, too

T: Are you coming back?

M: Are you going to tell me the truth?

T: Would you have believed me if I opened my first email with ‘Hello, my name is Tom Hiddleston?’

M: No

T: So... do you see why I did it, then?

M: Why me?

T: Come back

M: I’m hardly dressed to meet an actor

T: You are dressed to meet a fellow human, and that’s more than enough for me. Do I need to Google Maps to find Flinders Street?

M: I tell you what, you find me, and I’ll buy _you_ a coffee, and you better have an explanation.

T: Right. Stand by...


	24. Chapter 24

T: You’re very cute when you sulk, you know that?

M: Hardly

T: Oh, I beg to differ.

M: Keep begging, then.

T: I would, but you’ve just gone home for the night.

M: Well, I’m having guests in the morning... namely my parents... they might have coronaries if you opened the front door.

T: I’m willing to take the chance...

M: I’m not. Don’t need any more freak outs in my life...

T: Thank you for coming back.

M: You’re very welcome

T: So, am I still Tom from the emails?

M: Maybe

T: Your bottom lip is sticking out again, isn’t it?

M: No...

T: Yes it is, you’re pouting.

M: I don’t pout

T: Oh you do, you really do... I’ll have to bite that lip if you don’t stop it.

M: Oh, stop it Tom! Here I am getting into bed and you want to talk like that? Why, I never!

T: I will not stop. What are you doing now?

\-----

M: I’ve just woken up.

T: Did you enjoy last night?

M: I did. Did you?

T: Tremendously. I’m looking forward to seeing you again. Can I see you again? Actually, that’s not a question...

M: It’s not?

T: No, you don’t get an option. What’s your address? I’m coming around today. Now, in fact.

M: My parents are due here soon. Also, if you don’t have my address it is a question..

T: Come on, don’t be like that... please? Pretty please? I’ll shout you breakfast...

M: It’s almost lunch time

T: Okay, lunch then

M: And how am I supposed to explain this?

T: I’ll tell them I’m your new neighbour, the non naked one

M: hehe sure, okay. If they buy that, I’ll buy dinner.

T: You’re on. Give me your address *not demanding voice at all*

M: Okay, sure.


	25. Chapter 25

T: Can you check the back of your couch?

M: Why?

T: I appear to have lost my hotel keys

M: Well, now, that can’t be a good thing. Whatever will you do?

T: I’ll just come back to yours and if I can’t find them, I’ll just have to stay the night... again

M: Oh the horror...

T: I thought you’d be opposed

M: Completely, get your ass back here. Bring breakfast, I’m starving.

T: If it’s not in the back of the couch I don’t know where it could be?

M: Kitchen counter....

T: Bathroom....

M: Bedroom...

T: Stairs?

M: Stop it, I’m blushing now

T: I can hardly imagine that.

M: Sure, sure.... couch...

T: Yeah, you can stop now... actually don’t...

M: How far away are you?

T: Not far. In the taxi

M: Good

T: So, heard from your parents?

M: Surprisingly, no. Why?

T: Just trying to change the subject.

M: What are you wearing?

T: Why?

M: Because I want to know...

T: Trousers and a shirt...same as last night...

M: No three-piece

T: Are they compulsory?

M: They’d help... but I’ll take the trousers and shirt.... off...

T: That’s the spirit... In your street now, see you in a min...

M: Look forward to it... front door’s open...

T: Where are you?

M: Guess?


	26. Chapter 26

T: You're very cheeky, you know that?  
M: I'm not sure I follow..  
T: I know you pinched my keys...  
M: Whatever gives you that idea?  
T: The smile on your face when I returned. Oh, and dangling the keys at me from your bed...  
M: I guess that might be a bit of a giveaway...  
T: So I'm a bit busy today, a bit of last minute work... Want to come into town for lunch?  
M: Just so happens I work in town, so I can do lunch, yes, oui...  
T: Oui? Don't be telling me you can speak French?  
M: Okay I won't...  
T: You know, we are going to have to have one of those awkward discussions...  
M: I was hoping we might not go there yet...  
T: Well, it doesn't have to be... Awkward  
M: I hope not  
T: Promise I'll be gentle  
M: You don't have to be, I don't mind  
T: I'm well aware of that...  
M: Okay, so awkward discussion time. I can do zat...  
T: You can?  
M: I can be quite... Persuasive... I'm a good debater....  
T: I'm sure you are  
M: Now you're just being cheeky  
T: No, no cheeks visible, I'm fully dressed  
M: Where's the fun in that?  
T: Darling, I thought I'd save the fun for later tonight.... In fact....  
M: ... Yes...  
T: Bring a change of clothes with you, stay the night  
M: I might have a bit of homework to do?  
T: That's okay. I like to watch  
M: You dag  
T: Dag?  
M: It's a term of endearment  
T: So lunch then?  
M: Of course. Once you work out your movements for the day, let me know, I can be flexible xo  
T: Oh, I'm well aware of that ;)  
M: OOOO winkie face  
T: Shoosh, you're on my lap  
M: Again?  
T: You know it...  
  
\-----  
T: Bourke Street Mall, DeliFrance?  
M: Oh yes!  
T: Really?  
M: Very good choice  
T: See you shortly?  
M: On my way now...  
  
\-----  
T: You didn't look happy after lunch  
M: Because I was upset?  
T: It was only a suggestion  
M: Good because I can't do that  
T: Do you have an alternative?  
M: Let me think on it  
T: Can I see you tonight?  
M: Of course, I wouldn't miss a moment. Bring Chinese  
T: Of course xo  
  
\-----  
FROM:                     Modern_Bard81  
TO:                          Ariel82  
SUBJECT:                 Final Days  


It’s 2am and I can’t sleep, so I’m going to do my second favourite thing, which is email you.

So we have two days left together. I have a few ideas about what we can do about this.  
  
Clearly we have something, something with meaning, something fantastic and strong. I'm drawn to the idea that we need to trust that and come up with a solution to close the geographical gap between us.

I don’t know that I can ask you to uproot your life, that’s not fair on anyone. Not you, your family, your friends, and everything you’ve worked for and built within your career.

We could travel back and forth, but I worry that will soon get tiring and take its toll.

With all the commitments I have coming up with work, which you now know the full truth about... it might be more that a tad difficult, though hellishly fun if I were to uproot and find a place here.

That’s about all my brain can come up with now. I don’t want this week to end, but I’d love to hear your thoughts. As you know, I’ve got a meeting tomorrow, I need to do a bit of Skype business from the hotel, and you have work Thursday and Friday anyway.

Let’s do dinner Friday night and hash this out?

 

Yours,

Tom xo

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There we go, a bit of writing that's not text or email. 
> 
> Keep on leaving those kudos, I love knowing y'all are enjoying this! xo

M: Meet me at Federation Square, 8pm

T: Look forward to it.

 @@@

 _I look fine, Tom has seen me in far less than this_ , Maggie thought as she pulled on a pair of boots over her jeans. A warm, checked style hoodie in red and black, and she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail. Quickly, she collected her house keys, and cash card, before tumbling out her front door and running for the tram stop.

Tom checked himself in the mirror, metallic grey three piece suit and tie, polished shoes and styled hair.

“You look fine,” Tom’s PA Luke reminded him for the tenth time.

“Okay. Good. Alright.”

“Nervous?”

“Quite, yes,” Tom answered quietly. “It’ll be over soon, though, whatever happens.” He shrugged on the suit jacket, filled his pockets with his wallet and hotel key before walking down to the main foyer and out onto Russell Street, Melbourne.

He was used to the strange, questioning looks of strangers. As if they couldn’t somehow comprehend that he, of all people, would be walking around getting fresh air, let alone in their city. Heaven forbid! Tom spotted Maggie before she spotted him, laughing comfortably with people she clearly knew, and new well.

Guilt panged him as he wondered if he was the craziest person left of earth at that exact moment in time. Ask her to leave her family? Not fair. Ask her to leave her job? Easy enough to find something in London, surely he could help there. Ask her to leave friends that lit her up like that? Not a chance.

Still, she greeted him with a kiss and a hug warmer than anything he’d just seen her dispense to her friends, as if he were the only person that truly mattered to her and, for a moment, he felt like he did. Such was her nature that he was reduced to those feelings. Was reduced even the right word, he wondered? After all, there was nothing that made him feel like he’d been brought down, simply lifted up higher than those around him.

“It’s good to see you again,” Maggie mumbled into his mouth.

“And you,” he offered. “Shall we find somewhere quiet?”

“I want to tell you something first.”

“Okay, sure.” Tom nodded, Maggie’s arms still wrapped around his neck.

“I want to come with you.”

“You what?”

“I ... want ... to ... come ... with ... you,” she repeated, slowly and for fuller effect.

“I can’t ask that of you, that’s not fair on you, your family, or your friends.”

“It’s fair if I say it’s fair. I can get on a plane back here whenever I like, correct?”

“Of course, absolutely, I’d never deny you that.” Tom tugged at a lock of her hair and tucked it gently behind her ear.

“I can use Skype to talk to friends,” she reasoned.

“This is true.”

“And I’m sure if I sold most of my things I didn’t need that I would have enough cash to see me through to a new job. Or I could ask my boss for a transfer.”

“They have London offices?” Tom asked.

“Just outside of London.”

“And if...”

“If it doesn’t work at least I can’t say I never tried, can I? I’m sure London is plenty of fun in itself," Maggie answered, glad she wasn't the only one thinking of all the options.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to ask you to do something like that.”

“Of course I’m sure.” She nodded.

“Okay.” Tom nodded. “That makes me deliriously happy.”

“Don’t think I’m jet setting around with you everywhere, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you travel to and fro, I won’t mind that sometimes, but I will maintain my own income.”

“Miss. Independent, of course.” Tom nodded with a smile.

“Alright, let’s go eat, I’m starving.” Maggie took Tom by the hand, dragging him into the night.


	28. Chapter 28

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Done?

Good Morning,

Just got out of bed, showered, and trying to get motivated to face the day. How are you going selling your belongings? Am I going to get to pick you up from the airport soon?

T xo

 

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Almost

Tomliboo,

Almost. Just got the couch and the refrigerator, and my little car I never drive anywhere to sell. Looking forward to getting out of mum & dad’s, let me tell you that now.

Mxoxo

 

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Hang it

Just leave that stuff behind. Get on the plane already. At least book a ticket, or I’ll have you kidnapped and flown on a private jet at my own whim.

You know I absolutely would.

T xo

 

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             I have no doubt...

What are you doing today? More script promotion? Brushing up on your Shakespeare? Preening? Heaven forbid dying those beautiful curls?

 M xoxo

 

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:             It just so happens...

They are getting dyed black... because reasons.

T xo 

 

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             That’s it

I’ve had enough.

If you’re dying them because of why I think you’re dying them... something to do with kneeling before a Norse God....

I’m booking a ticket now...

 M xo

 

T: About damned time! It’s been four weeks!

M: I had to get a transfer organised through work. As it is, I’ll be unemployed for a month when I get there.

T: That’s fine, you can hang on in my trailer on set.

M: Right-o

T: Something about Loki on Demand?

M: That’s not *such* a bad idea.

T: See, everyone’s a winner when Tom’s in charge.

M: I nearly spat on my keyboard then

T: Don’t spit, please don’t spit

M: We cannot be talking like this while I’m at work...

T: Why not? You haven’t got the whole office looking at your phone, do you?

M: Well, no...

T: So??

M: Come on Tom, I’m trying to concentrate..

T: I’m trying very hard not to concentrate, actually

M: Go to work

T: I am. I’m in the car

M: Who’s driving?

T: Not I, m’lady

M: It’s a hard life

T: Hard, yes. Life, no.

M: I am now the colour of a watermelon...

T: Green?

M: Red

T: eehehehehehe

M: Call me when you’re done for the day?

T: If it’s not too late in your part of the world..

M: Call me anyway...

T: Booked that flight yet?

M: I will, I promise I will...

T: Promises, promises...


	29. Chapter 29

M: Bags are packed.

T: Really?

M: Oh yeah

T: When are you leaving?

M: Surprise

T: That’s hardly fair

M: Come on, it’s a good surprise

T: Where are you?

M: Where in the world is Maggie Sandiego?

T: ehehehehe

M: Guess

T: Melbourne International Terminal

M: Nope

T: Heathrow? If you’re at Heathrow I will absolutely come and escort you home..

M: Home? Home he says?

T: Uh-huh. Where you?

M: Do you like riddles, Tom?

T: Depends on what they are... M...

M: I’ve very quick for something that requires sitting still...

T: Oooh... a train? Which trail? Eurostar?

M: Wrong. Think closer to home.

T: You understand I’m at home right now?

M: I’m very hungry right now.

T: I can cook for you.

M: So can the place I’m currently in. . .

T: _¡Andale!_ _¡Andale!_ _¡Arriba!_ _¡Arriba!_

M: You’re good. You’re very good.

T: You know it.

M: See you shortly...

T: You seriously got straight off a plane and went to Speedy’s?

M: Hey, I am allowed to fangirl, okay?

T: You’re supposed to fangirl over me..

M: Plenty of time for that.

T: How long has it been since you ordered?

M: I haven’t ordered yet.

T: Good, I’ll have a full breakfast...

M: You don’t have a meeting to go to? Scripts to promote?

T: Don’t be cheeky...

M: Oh, this isn’t me being cheeky...

T: It isn’t?

M: No. And speaking of cheeks, get your arse down here..

T: Already in a cab. Make me a coffee.

M: Is that so?

T: Uh-huh. Then when we get home...

M: Yes..

T: I’ll show you how the English make beds...

M: Shit, should I just skip breakfast?

T: No, no use working on an empty stomach. . .

M: Right you are... full breakfast coming up...

T: Are you seriously here?

M: You better be in a taxi, Thomas!

T: I am! I am!

M: Good. I’ve missed you xo

T: I’ve missed you, too. Can’t wait to touch you again..

M: Breakfast is ordered. I’m waiting. Table by the window.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Maggie has finally made the move across the pond to the UK. 
> 
> But, wait... is that a Cumberbatch I see before me?

T: Good morning miss...

M: Good morning...

T: How was your first night at casa a la Tom?

M: Fantastic... though I’m mite sore

T: Sore? Whatever could have caused that?

M: Would Loki’s sceptre be an appropriate answer?

T: I just lost my coffee on set.

M: Diddums

T: So, you have a fortnight before you need to be at work.

M: I do

T: Explore town today, I’ll organise dinner with some friends on the weekend.

M: I’m exploring lots at the moment

T: Like what?

M: Guess

T: Yourself?

M: Maybe

T: I’m stopping you right there. I need to film, and I cannot be thinking about that. At all.

M: Gonna be home late?

T: Depends. Listen to you being all domestic..

M: It’s revolting. I’ll stop.

T: No, don’t. I like the idea someone’s waiting at home for me.

M: I’ll see you tonight, then? Go earn some dollars.

T: Pounds.

M: Dollars.

@@@

M: So, who’s coming to this dinner?

T: My friends

M: No way, you have those?

T: One or two

M: What are their names?

T: Friend one and friend two

M: Come on Tom, hardly fair

T: Well... no... you’ll find out

M: Grrrr

T: Are you still at the shops?

M: Yep, just about done.

T: Got the milk?

M: Now who’s being domestic?

T: Well, I want a nice coffee later on ehehe

M: I think I got photographed leaving home this morning

T: That might happen

M: Okay, about to join the queue, see you soon xo

T: I’m waiting xo

@@@

T: Will you get out of bed already? I want to go for a walk.

M: You’re texting me from the lounge?

T: Correct

M: Come upstairs and wake me up

T: The fact you’re replying tells me you might be awake already

M: You didn’t tell me Cumberbatch was coming last night...

T: Booo hooo

M: That’s not nice. Some warning might’ve been good.

T: Why do you need warning to meet him?

M: Because reasons

T: No oh, because reasons isn’t an answer.

M: Well, he is Sherlock Holmes. He was very lovely

M: Well mannered

M: Funny

M: Smart

M: Delightful on my tired eyes.

T: You find him attractive, don’t you?

M: I never said that

T: You don’t need to

M: Tom, don’t be like that

 

M: Tom?

 

M: Tomliboo, come back to bed please.

 

M: I know you’re still downstairs. I’m getting dressed now.

@@@

T: I’m just putting it out into the ether now, stay away from Maggie.

B: Have you had too much Earl Grey this morning?

T: No, I’m just saying.

B: Why? Did she say something? Because I have absolutely no intention of trying to commandeer her from you.

T: No, it’s something she said.

B: Oh shit, you’re jealous.

T: No I’m not

B: Yes you are. I had a fantastic conversation with your girlfriend and now you’re jealous.

T: No, I’m just saying. She’s off limits.

B: Of course she is, you idiot. She is very funny, though.

B: And smart

B: Good manners

B: Tough as an ox

B: Cute as a button, though

T: Okay, I’ve heard enough. I know how great she is. She just doesn’t need to be your kind of great.

B: No intention of it. Keep your hat on, Hiddles.


	31. Chapter 31

Maggie frowned, unsure of where this anger was coming from. In the month since she’d moved in, she hadn’t known Tom to raise his voice, let alone lose his temper. Yet, here they were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen bench arguing over comments that were nearly three weeks old.

“We’re having friends over again tonight,” Tom had said.

“That’d be great,” Maggie agreed.

“I want you to leave Ben alone.”

“You what?” Maggie laughed. “You are kidding me?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“Tom is jealous,” Maggie sang.

He looked up at her. “Do I have a need to be jealous?”

Maggie looked at him, her brow furrowed. “Oh for the love of God, Tom, you’re serious!”

“Of course I’m serious. You haven’t shut up about him, he hasn’t shut up about you. I thought I was supposed to be the boyfriend.”

“You _are_ , and you know what? I haven’t shut up about you to my friends back home.”

“Then why talk about him all the time?”

“I’m still female? I still think he’s lovely? Doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with him, Tom.”

Tom looked at her, agitated, his brow set and arms folded.

“I don’t understand where this has come from.” Maggie looked at him. “I thought this was working well, we could laugh about these things?”

“Yeah, well...”

“Do you know something I don’t know? Has Ben said something to you? Because I can assure you I have no intention of going there.”

Tom didn’t answer, instead returning his concentration to the salad he was making.

“You’re making my salad.” Maggie leaned over the counter top, arms crossed over and chin rested on them.

Tom snorted in response. “Yeah, well, it’s nice.”

“Tom,” Maggie started.

This time, he ignored her.

“Tom. I didn’t move to the other side of the world to hit on your friends.”

“Yeah, well...”

“No, not ‘yeah, well’, look at me, Tom.” Maggie walked around to meet Tom on the opposite side of the bench, wrapping her arms around his middle while he did his best to rid a pomegranate of its seeds.

“I’m sorry,” he grumbled.

“No, don’t be sorry. If you feel that, then it’s valid, but I don’t want you to worry, I’m not going anywhere. I turned my life upside for you. I don’t plan on throwing that out the window but I am sorry that you feel this way.”

“Not for you, for us. I want you to do it for us.” He scraped a few random seeds up and threw them in the salad bowl.

“I promise you by the end of tonight, you will understand I have no intention of going anywhere, and that I _am_ doing this for us.”

xxx

B: Is there a reason you aren’t speaking to me?

M: No

B: Look at me

M: What?

B: Look me in the eye and tell me you haven’t been told to stay away from me.

M: You’re sounding an awful lot like a jealous boyfriend...

B: Know what they sound like, do you?

M: As a matter of fact, I do.

B: Oh come on, I thought we were friends.

M: We are

B: Then what? You haven’t spoken to me all night.

M: Can we not do this now?

B: Do what now? It’s a legitimate question.

M: Tom is jealous. Thinks there’s something going on.

B: Oh come off it, Maggie.

M: Yeah, well. There you go.

B: And this is why you won’t talk to me? Because it upsets him? You can talk to whomever you want.

M: Not tonight, please.

B: Coffee during the week?

M: No.


	32. Chapter 32

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Here goes..

Hi Tom,

Thought I’d send you a message through here because I’m still scratching my head a few days later. I know you’re at work and probably won’t see this until you’re on your way home, but here goes nothing anyway.

I’m at my desk at work, so I’ll make it quick.

There is not, never has been, never will be, anything going on with Ben. I ran into him last week when he was on his way home from his offices. We had a coffee. You knew that because I told you at the time and sent you a picture from there. Just coffee. That’s all.

He is absolutely lovely, and I won’t stop saying that because it makes you jealous. All of the people I’ve met because of you have been nothing short of lovely, all of them. That doesn’t mean I want to sleep with them, or date them, or anything of the sort. They just are.

That also means I won’t stop talking to them. They’re good friends, and I think they will be great friends of mine, also. You have nothing to worry about.

Do you know who is the most lovely of your group of friends?

I love you.

I didn’t move here for naught.

I’ll be waiting for you when you get home.

Yours,

M xoxo

 

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:             No, don’t...

M,

Please don’t feel the need to apologise. It should be me apologising to you.

I’m sorry.

I got jealous.

I shouldn’t have.

(The above line didn’t require an ‘I told you so’, either. Trust me, I can hear it from here).

I love you. Very much.

Dinner at Mum’s tonight.

I’ll be home early.

Yours,

Tom. Xo

 

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Early?

Make it just that little bit earlier then.

You can show me how sorry you really are.

M xo


	33. Chapter 33

M: Feel better?

T: Much

M: Convinced?

T: Yep.

M: Good.

T: Pack a weekend bag, will you?

M: One for you, too?

T: Yes please.

M: Where are we going?

T: Staying with mum.

M: Nice, okay.

T: She loves you, you know

M: She should

T: Why?

M: Keep you out of trouble

T: Mostly

M: Basically

T: Also, we need to talk

M: I hate that line

T: It’s okay. It’s nothing bad.

M: Where are you going this time?

T: America

M: How long?

T: Eight weeks

M: Well, better start booking me some weekend jaunts, then...

T: That’s the spirit

\---

T: So, you’ve been here six months

M: Hold the phone

T: Hey?

M: Just been called into an urgent meeting. Talk soon xo

T: Love you!

M: Love you more

\---

M: Right, so you want the bad news or the bad news?

T: Don’t say that...

M: My job = redundant

T: Okay

M: No, not okay

T: Of course it’s okay. Don’t fret, love, we’ll sort it

M: Easy for you to say.

T: It is easy for me to say, yes.

M: Why?

T: Because I have a solution.


	34. Chapter 34

Phone call between Tom & Maggie.

M: “Is your solution acidic or basic?”

T: “You and your nerd jokes... it depends on what end of the solution you’re at.”

M: “That’s very cryptic.”

T: “And I am the crypt keeper.”

M: “No doubt. What’s plans?”

T: “I’m in the car on the way home. Get yourself all prettied up, we’re going out for dinner.”

M: “We are?”

T: “Of course. I can’t treat my favourite girlfriend to dinner?”

M: “I love this whole favourite girlfriend thing. Here I was hoping I was the only one.”

T: “Oh, but you are, my Maggie, you are.”

M: “Right, okay. See you soon, Thomas from Arse Gard.”

T: “Don’t you get smart.”

M: “Goodbye lovely.”

T: “See you soon, beautiful woman.”

xxx

M: Here I was thinking you were going to do something silly...

T: Like what... propose?

M: Hmmm

T: Well, that wouldn’t be entirely silly, you realise, we just couldn’t pull it off in time.

M: This is just as good. I’m happy with this. How’d you manage to wrangle this?

T: You rang me in tears, what did you want me to do? Ignore it?

M: Well, no, but a new job at the click of the fingers?

T: See, so there you go. This means your work visa can still be valid and, as soon as time permits, we’ll apply for you to stay here for good.

M: For good?

T: If you’d like, yes. Would you like?

M: I would like.

T: Good, glad to hear that.

M: What are you planning now?

T: Nothing, nothing at all.

M: You can’t even lie properly in a text message.

T: Can so.

M: Cannot.

T: I love you.

M: Hardy har. You far from home?

T: Few more fiddly bits to wind up here, then I’m yours for the next four weeks.

M: A whole four weeks? Whatever will we do?

T: I can think of one or two things to fill in time...

M: Excellent, let’s discuss when you get home. Xo.


	35. Chapter 35

T: How are you enjoying hanging out at home?

M: Well... I’m thoroughly enjoying it, actually.

T: Thoroughly? My house hasn’t been rearranged, has it?

M: Not at all. In fact, I haven’t moved from the couch.

T: What’s on the couch?

M: Me

T: Well, that’s good reason to stay put.

M: I’m writing

T: About what?

M: A novel

T: About?

M: Well... I’ll show you when you get home. You busy?

T: Just with my agent, got a few more roles lined up, maybe.

M: That’s good! In fact, it’s great! Anything I’d know?

T: A few things, yeah. I’m bringing scripts home tonight.

M: Yay!

T: They don’t want you going over then with red pen this time, either.

M: I wouldn’t do that.

T: No, not at all.

M: hehe. I’ll leave you alone for a while then.

T: No worries. Love you.

M: Love you, Tomliboo...

M: Hey, that rhymes.

T: You idiot x

xxx

B: You home?

M: Why?

B: I’m bored.

M: Go make some Sherlock.

B: Hardly welcoming.

M: Well, I’m busy.

B: We CAN talk to each other, you know

M: I know that

B: So what’s the problem?

M: No problem

B: Are you sure? We’ve not spoken in weeks.

M: No problem

B: Say it again, I’ll know you’re lying.

M: There is no problem

B: Did Tom tell you we couldn’t talk?

M: No

B: You couldn’t lie straight in bed.

M: Not true.

B: It is true. What’s he scared of?

M: Ask him

B: Maybe I will.

B: Can I come around?

M: Thought I said no. I’m busy.

B: Doing what?

M: Writing.

B: What are you writing?

M: A novel

B: About what?

M: Love triangles

B: Interesting

xxx

B: Reason I can’t speak to your girlfriend?

T: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

B: Maggie. Why won’t she speak to me?

T: Let me think about that for a minute

B: Sure

T: Maybe

T: Just maybe

T: It has something to do

T: With the fact

T: You kept hitting on her

B: She gave as good as she got

T: She knocked you back, remember?

B: I don’t remember, actually.

T: I’ve never told her who she can and can’t speak to.

B: Really? It looks like you have.

T: Not at all. If she wants to talk to you she can.

B: She just knocked back a coffee invite.

T: Did she tell you she was busy?

B: Yes

T: Well. That might be because she’s busy?

B: Writing?

T: She’s a fantastic writer.

B: I wouldn’t know, she won’t see me

T: Will you try and sleep with her?

B: Hardly

T: Sure

B: You don’t believe me?

T: Why would I? She’s gorgeous.

B: I’m not going to disagree there.

T: Get to the point

B: Don’t you trust her?

T: Of course I trust her.

B: Then what is it?

T: You

B: Finally, one of you wants to tell me the truth.

T: ?

xxx

T: Good job upsetting Ben

M: Hey?

T: Ben’s cracked it

M: Yeah, well, I was busy.

T: I know, I know.

M: What did you want me to say? Come over?

T: You can see whoever you want, you know

M: I know that, but I’m busy. I’m writing.

T: You sure?

M: Of course I’m sure. If I wasn’t busy, then maybe I would have gone out for coffee.

T: I just worry

M: I know, we’ve had this argument before.

M: You’re a delicate little flower.

T: What type of flower?

M: Hmmm the most beautiful one, can I leave it at that?

T: eheeheh. Okay. I’ll take that, I think.

M: Good. You know I love you. You have nothing to fear.

T: I know that. I trust you.

M: Just not him.

T: Correct.

M: I’m a big girl.

T: Yeah I know.

M: Listen. I’m going to call him back, meet him for coffee, see what his problem is?

T: Right now?

M: Right now.

M: I’ll keep you posted.

xxx

M: What are you doing?

B: Why?

M: Are you busy?

B: No

M: I’m taking a creative break. Coffee?

B: Be there in fifteen

M: No, meet you at Brunetti’s.

B: Okay.

M: I need some sweets. See you then.

B: Bye


	36. Chapter 36

T: How’d you go?

M: That was really weird.

T: How so?

M: He doesn’t want anything.

T: Nothing?

M: No. He just wanted to chat.

T: Honestly?

M: Yes, honestly, yes.

T: What did you talk about?

M: He just wanted a shoulder, I think. He’s feeling a bit lonely.

T: Oh

M: I don’t get it.

T: As in single man lonely?

M: Yes, exactly that. We just talked like normal people.

T: Nothing weird? Untoward?

M: Not a damn thing. He’s upset with you, though.

T: ME? What have I done wrong?

M: He very much enjoys my friendship apparently and Tom gets jealous.

T: Tom gets jealous when it looks like someone’s trying to move in.

M: Has he done that before?

T: Well, no.

M: You’re just being over protective?

T: Maybe

M: Tom... honestly... what am I going to do with you?

T: Well...

M: Also, another thing...

T: Hmmmm

M: We talked shop

T: Shop?

M: About films, his production company

T: Continue...

M: He has an idea for something and wants me to write a script

T: Well, that’s an interesting turn

M: Isn’t it just?

T: What are your thoughts?

M: I do love the idea of waking up in the morning, and plonking in the study

T: No 9 -5 grind?

M: Exactly

T: Maybe show Ben some of your other writing? See if he’s impressed.

M: I was just going to email him through something tonight.

T: Okay. I’ll support your choice either way.

M: Thank you xo

T: See you shortly


	37. Chapter 37

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Write all the things

Hello my love,

I can’t believe you’re gone for, what, four weeks?

This is disgusting. A travesty.

I’m sorry I couldn’t travel with you.

I’ve been doing some thinking the last few nights (that’s what I do when you’re not home to annoy me), and I think that I’m going to write the screenplay for Ben. I think it will end up being a big collaborative piece, and it’s going to keep me incredibly busy, but I’m going to stick to the 9-5 job, too.

Reason? Well, I don’t think I can have a work sponsor if I’m just a lowly stay at home housewife/writer/whatever it is that I can call myself.

How is filming? Are you okay? I must admit, I don’t mind the black hair, even though it’s a bit menacing.

I miss you, the bed is slightly colder here, and it’s hardly as much fun.

Love,

M xo

 

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Re: Write all the things

Good Morning,

All things are going well here, my costume is just as much fun as last time, and I’m getting thrown around the room, who can complain really?

I wish I was at home with you as well, that way we could nut out a plan to make this work. Hell, what am I talking about? Of course this is going to work out, we’ll be fine.

If you want to go for the screenplay, then you have my blessing. I trust you to make the right decisions for you, and for us.

Who knows, it might lead to something where you end up employed as a writer, and you can ditch the 9-5 and hang out at home. (Like a good little housewife? Stop it, Tom, this isn’t the dark ages anymore).

How is the house? Is everything okay there? You haven’t burned it to the ground yet? I miss our bed terribly, the hotel is not nearly as homely or comfortable, and it doesn’t have you there, either. I do quite enjoy the bed warmer at home, she’s beautiful, soft and warm. Inside and out.

I’ll call you when I get back to the hotel tonight.

Love you, miss you, thinking about you.

Yours,

Tom xo


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, when I started this, I had no idea I'd still be going 38 chapters later. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, be sure to keep commenting, love reading your thoughts and ideas, and the kudos let me know I'm doing something halfway right! 
> 
> xo

M: Tom...

M: Thomas...

M: Tomliboo...

M: My most favouritist man from all of Arse-Guardia

T: Here we go... what?

M: Um I just got off the phone to my parents

T: Continue...

M: Mum wants to come visit

T: I hope she knows a nice hotel

M: Oh come on... you’re gone another three weeks...

T: (I’m joking). How long does she want to stay for?

M: A month

T: A whole month? Not like a month stretched out over a year, you mean a whole calendar month...

M: A whole calendar month

T: Right-o

M: Right-o is Tom for ‘I can’t think of anything right now’.

T: Well I can’t say now, she’s your mum. Is Dad coming too?

M: Not sure. I will check.

T: When are you checking?

M: Right now. Calm down.

T: If I were any calmer, I’d be dead, sweetheart.

M: Sweetheart? There’s a new one.

T: Call it the ol’ American charm rubbing off

M: I hope your charm doesn’t rub off. You’d be useless without it.

M: Okay, so Dad says yes too.

T: Well I guess you better make sure the house is clean, then?

M: Thank you! I love you!

T: No need to thank me, you live there, too. I just like to see you beg, that’s all.

M: Hardy har.

xxx

M: So, that was quick. They’re flying out in three days.

T: Hahahahahahahahaha

M: No laughing.

T: How’s work?

M: Great! Loving it!

T: Screenplay?

M: Good, I wanted to talk to you about that.

T: Shoot...

M: Just wanted to let you know Ben wanted to do a catch up for it on Friday night.

T: Mum and Dad arrive Saturday?

M: Yep, yep.

T: Okay, well good luck with the meeting. Just going over some ideas?

M: Yeah, fleshing out bits and pieces.

T: Excellent. I’m so proud of you, you busy little thing, you.

M: Thank you, that’s lovely.

T: I have to go, but I’ll message you soon xo

M: Love you xo

T: Love you, too.

xxx

M: Oh God

T: No, Thomas is just fine

M: No, I mean.. oh God.

T: You okay?

M: Two hours they’ve been here. Two hours.

T: Hahahahahahaha

M: And I have felt every...

T: Single...

M: Excrutiating

T: Second?

M: Correcto. How long until you’re home?

T: Hahahahahahaha two weeks

M: L

T: I know, I know. But do you know what?

M: What?

T: Know what I will do when I get home?

M: Me?

T: I am going to tear your clothes off limb from limb..

M: Eyyy, hello there!

T: I’m going to start by throwing you down on the bed

M: Are we going there? Oh hell...

T: Then I’m going to unzip your pants very slowly

M: Please? You better be serious...

T: And I’ll pull them off and throw them to the other side of the room...

M: Can I wear a blindfold?

T: Do you want to?

M: Yes

T: Then you will. I’ll pop each button on your shirt on by one

M: Jesus...

T: Already?

M: No, Mum’s whinging about going out. FFS.

T: Damn it

M: Can we do this later?

T: Of course

M: I’m sorry

T: Not your fault

M: Cold shower?

T: Ten cold showers...

M: Love you, I’ll call you later so I can hear your voice instead...


	39. Chapter 39

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             I’m Done!

 

*calm down, I’m not talking about you!*

I put the finishing touches on the draft for this screenplay tonight. I’m really happy with it, if I can fluff my own feathers.

So, Ben’s coming over tomorrow for dinner to check it out. He’ll be bringing a few of his people with him and, of course, my mum and dad will be here too, so you have absolutely nothing to stress about.

You’d be in fits of laughter if you were home at the moment. Mum likes to go for walks around here each day. She came home today almost hysterical, and I couldn’t work out why. Turns out she ran into Jude Law on the street. The way she was carrying on you would’ve thought he’d bent her over the table in the local cafe or something. Anyway, she got a photo with him, and now we’re just waiting on a positive pregnancy test (JOKE!).

Dad’s having fun. He’s doing a lot of reading, don’t worry, your bookshelves are still clean. He walks around too, when Mum wins the argument. They’re going out for dinner a lot, and I’m wrangling the 9 – 5 business in between this screenplay.

Having said that, it’s now 2, I need to be up at 6, so I’ll talk to you soon. I know you’re likely busy or a sleep and didn’t want to be one of those girliefriends constantly on the phone, so I figured I’d email you and you can reply when you have a minute.

 

Love you,

M. xo

 

 

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Phew!

 

Dearest Maggie,

You had my heart racing there for a tiny whisper of a second there! I thought to myself ‘What on earth is going on?’ Then I thought... that pesky Cumberbatch!

But alas, it’s the screenplay, which is completely fantastic news! What are you going to do with your nights now? You’ll have to check and make sure our bathtub still works. You know, for when I get back ...

Also, do pat yourself on the back, I’m so proud of what you’ve achieved, and you should be, too. I’ve always read what you’ve sent through and I’ll be fighting tooth and nail to be involved somehow, even if it’s only behind the scenes or as a financial backer.

Or what’s the saying you use? Hammer and Tongs... I’ll fight hammer and tongs.

So, how are the crazy Australians going? Getting used to London? Tell them not to get too used to it, because I’m going to kick them out to spend some time with my girliefriend, who I don’t actually mind getting phone calls from. Sometimes (all of the time) it’s lovely to hear her voice, especially when I’m on the other side of the pond.

Anyway, it’s late, and I just got in. I’m going to have a wash and try not to sleep through my alarm tomorrow. Only a few days to go and I’ll be home.

You still picking me up at the airport? That would be completely domesticated, and I would love you forever if I could just slip into our comfy car and disappear home.

Love you,

Tom. xo

 

 

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Please explain...              

 

I really, really, really need the skinny on Ben.

Tell me what the deal is.

There might be something in it for you if you tell me?

 

 

FROM:                  Modern_Bard81

TO:                         Ariel82

SUBJECT:             Long story short...          

 

I was keen on a girl, and we saw each other a few times. Nowhere near as smart, lovely and beautiful as you, by the way.

Anyway, after a few dates, she decided she liked buggalugs better and ditched me for him. It lasted all of one date and he told her no way, no how.

So, yeah. There you go. Not a huge issue, but enough that I’m wary. Not even his fault, really, when you think about it.

Just poor old insecure me.

Still love me?

Yours,

Tom xox

 

  
FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Always...

 

And yes, I’ll pick you up at the airport!

Can’t wait!

Love you still!

Mxoxooxoxoxoxo


	40. Chapter 40

T: About to board the plane...

M: Getting excited! I’ve got Monday off work, too!

T: You do?

M: Of course

T: Well, then...

M: Well indeed ;)

T: I am rather exhausted. I don’t know how much energy I’ll have

M: You’ll be fine

T: You sound so certain

M: I’ll stock up on coffee, you’ll be fine.

T: Hahaha. How’s home?

M: Home’s good.

T: Parents?

M: They took it upon themselves to go away...

T: They did?

M: Yep.

T: Where to?

M: Belgium for a few nights.

T: Nice! They’ll enjoy it there. I need to switch off, see you when I’m looking at you! Xo

M: love you!

XXX

B: Hey you, just wanted to tell you everyone here is really excited about the script J

M: Excellent, thank you.

B: Want to catch up and talk a bit more about it if you’re free?

M: Need to pick Tom up later this afternoon but am free this morning?

B: Okay, sure. Want to come over? Or I’ll come to you, either, either.

M: Just doing some housework, come over. I’ll put the kettle on.

XXX

T: Where are you?

M: Just running a slight late

T: Okay, no problem.

M: Sorry, Ben stopped by to talk shop again.

T: All good?

M: Yeah just ironing out some kinks.

T: Not yours?

M: Haha, no not mine.

T: Good, you’re perfectly fine with your kinks as they area.

M: Did you bring me a present?

T: Maybe, where are you?

M: Just walking through the car park. See you in a sex

M: Sec, see you in a second

T: Can I take the first option anyway?

M: Okay, sure.

XXX

Text messages between Maggie and her mum, Eloise.

E: Hello lovely, how are you?

M: Good, all good here.

E: How’s young Thomas Hiddleston, Esquire?

M: Very good, he’s tired, but good.

E: We’re thinking of coming home tomorrow. Well, back to London anyway ;)

M: You jetsetter, you. Can I make a request?

E: Sure

M: I hear Paris is grand this time of year.

E: Would you like us to stay away another few nights?

M: That’d be great, thanks.

E: Okay. I’ll talk to your father, we’ll sort something out.

M: Sorry, I feel terrible asking you that.

E: No, no, it’s perfectly fine.

M: It’s just, Tom’s been away for a month

E: And you’ll have all that washing to catch up on..

M: Exactly. All that washing.

E: It’s okay. We’ll work it out.

M: Or even a hotel in London. I’m happy to pay for you to stay in one.

E: Oh no, Paris thanks, and the croissants.

M: That’s the spirit.

E: See you in another week. xo

M: Thanks Mum, love you.

E: Love you too, Sweetie. Don’t invite that Benedict around without me there.

M: Why not?

E: He makes my eyes happy.

M: Mum!


	41. Chapter 41

T: Hey you

M: Hey Hiddy <:

T: Having a good day?

M: I’m okay.

T: Just okay?

M: Yeah, just okay.

T: Anything you want to talk about?

M: I’m trying to think of the right words...

T: There are no right or wrong words with feelings.

M: Well, there are

T: Is this anything to do with your parents?

M: Maybe

T: They just went home, you’re upset, and I understand that

M: Do you?

T: Of course. My parents split when I was a teenager, so, the pain of being separated? I get that.

M: I miss them, Tom.

T: I know you do, Mags

M: *le sigh*

T: I’ll be home shortly, let’s talk about it, okay?

M: Are you home early today?

T: Only a quick meeting today, I thought I told you?

M: You might’ve. I’ve been distracted.

T: That’s okay. See you soon. xo.

xxx

T: I can’t believe this.

M: I’m sorry.

T: I don’t know what to say.

M: I’m sorry

T: I... just.. I don’t know

M: Please? Say something.

T: I can’t concentrate at work this morning.

M: Don’t think about me, then.

T: How can I not?

M: I don’t know. I’m sorry.

T: Is this what you want?

M: I think so.

T: Honestly?

M: I don’t know, Tom.

T: What do you mean you don’t know?

M: I just don’t.

M: I’m so confused.

T: You are?

M: It’s not you.

T: I know it’s not, I know.

M: Honestly, it’s not.

T: Can we talk about maybe working around the issue?

M: How?

T: Well, we can coordinate?

M: How, though? I don’t understand.

T: I love you so much.

T: Have I done something wrong?

M: No, no, please don’t say that.

T: Say what?

M: You haven’t done anything wrong. Don’t say that.

T: Then why?

M: I’m sorry.

T: Please stop saying sorry. Tell me what you want. What you’ve decided.

M: I want to go home, Tom.


	42. Chapter 42

Tom sat next to Maggie in the booth of the pub. Huddled together, they tried to work out what to do about Maggie’s situation.

“Is it me?” Tom asked. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, no, it’s not you at all,” she implored. “Completely me.”

“What’s changed?”

“Nothing’s changed, nothing at all.”

“Well, something must’ve changed. I mean you’ve been here nearly twelve months and you’ve decided this week that you want to go home.”

Maggie shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“How about the truth? No matter how brutal. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

“I miss everyone.” Maggie bit down onto her bottom lip, feeling a tremble that threatened to turn her into a blubbering mess.

“But that’s okay. I don’t expect anything less at all.” Tom turned in his seat to look at her, cupping her face in his hands. “I would be worried about you if you didn’t.”

“I just...,” Her eyes looked around the room before resting back on Tom, “can’t get in my car and go down the street to see them.”

“And yet your parents drove you batty when they were here.” Tom kissed her forehead as he spoke.

“Living with them does. It’s different to being able to get in the bus and go visit them, though. That’s fun.”

“And your siblings as well, I imagine?”

“Of course.” Maggie nodded.

Maggie watched as Tom pulled back, a thousand thoughts painting his face with worry. She knew he would be hurt, disappointed, let down, an array of a thousand different feelings. A waiter walked past and they ordered another round of drinks.

“Do you think there’s a way we can work around this?” he asked.

“I’ve been trying to work one out, but I’m not sure. I’m honestly not sure.”

He nodded, scratching his jaw line. “And I imagine me being away for weeks at a time compounds the frustration?”

“It does. But, you know, I love my job and I love my writing, and I’m so excited to see what Ben’s group does with the screenplay, but I just need my family close.”

Tom nodded in agreement. “I am so proud of what you’ve achieved since I met you. You’ve completely blossomed, and it’s so lovely to see you so content with your job.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Maggie smiled shyly.

“That’s the smile I love.” Tom wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in for a hug.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“What’s your heart telling you to do?”

“Drink?”

In response, he laughed. “Okay. Now, the last few days have given me a chance to think, and think quick, and I have a crazy idea. Want to hear it?”

“You know I do.”

“So I have a few investment properties,” Tom began.

Maggie nodded; she was in charge of dealing with rental agents when Tom was out of town. He had a few littered around London. None close to home, but close enough that they would often go for Sunday drives to check on the state of them. Or, at least, the exterior condition of them.

“And I’ve been looking to expand with another one or two.”

“Hmmm.”

“So what if we made one of them a holiday rental? Something like an Airbnb place to let? That can be your baby, and it can be somewhere that your family and friends can stay when they come over. They can stay for free, completely free. I’ll leave the schedule and calendar with you too look after.”

“What about my day job? The bills from there?”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Utilities? Really? That’s what you’re worried about? The holiday rental will take care of that, I guarantee it.”

“You’d do that?”

“Are you serious? I can’t work out why we haven’t done it sooner. It’s not long now and we can apply for a ‘spousal’ visa, and you can become a permanent resident. And, quite frankly, it would break my heart if you left, so I will do what it takes to avoid that.”

Overwhelmed, Maggie looked around the room. Her eyes darted to and fro, wondering if any of the other people in the pub were dealing with the same problems she was at the moment. It was certainly a generous off.

“Are you sure you’re happy to do this?”

“It’s not like I can move to Australia. I have too much going on here. That’s not to negate your issues at all, so please don’t think that, but it’s logistically impossible for me to live there.”

She nodded. “No, it’s okay. I understand. It’s not like you can fly home at the weekend after finishing in the theatre.”

“And I can’t lose you. I can’t, Mags. This is just far too much fun.”

“Yeah, it is fun, isn’t it?”

“So...,” Tom started slowly. “What do you think? Do I need to beg?”


	43. Chapter 43

T: So, do I have to beg, or what? I’m in a meeting and bored.

M: I was thinking about that....

T: Me being bored, or you being on my lap? Or both.

M: The bored part.

T: And?

M: It’s about time YOU got on your knees for someone, isn’t it?

T: Consider it done. Please?

M: More

T: Pretty please?

M: Moooorreee

T: Plleeeeeeeeaassseeeee. You are the most beautifulest woman on earth and I would be so very, very, ultra, super powered grateful if you would stay?

M: Hmmm warmer

T: I’ll bring chocolate home.

M: Warmer

T: The entire chocolate aisle home

M: Warmer

T: And I’ll feed it to you

M: Warmer....

T: While wearing those hideous ‘Thor’ boxers you insisted on buying for me.

M: Warmer still...

T: I’ll brush your hair

M: That’s the shit.

T: Hahaha! You’ve been quiet lately. Have you thought about what I said?

M: Check your inbox.

T: Sure, okay. Give me a second.

xxx

FROM:                  Ariel82

TO:                         Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT:             Rentals

 

Well,

You’ve certainly given me some food for thought, and I think the fact I’m still here is good, oui? (Also, it’s been an age since we’ve been to Paris, just saying).

Anyway, I’ve spent the morning “editing”, which you know is code for fucking about online. I’ve found a few properties online I want you to have a look at. I’m completely in love with the second one.

Let me know what you think

Love you

M xo.

 xxx

T: Well... that answers that.

M: It does?

T: The second one is very you. Period finishes.

M: It’s sexy

T: It is a little, isn’t it?

M: More than a little.

T: That’s why you like the study at home.

M: Aside from the fact I adore it at home.

T: You know this can work?

M: I’m willing to give it another six months.

T: You’re putting a time limit on us?

M: Not at all. What I mean is I’m happy to try your alternative.

T: What happens at the end of the six months, though?

T: No, you know what? I can’t have this conversation on the phone. I’ll be home shortly anyway.

M: I’ll be out until well after you get home.

T: That’s fine. We’ll talk then.

M: I love you.

T: Talk soon.


	44. Chapter 44

M: Hey, Tomliboo. I have a question for you. (See, that rhymes). xo


	45. Chapter 45

T: What's that, pussycat? (See, I can bust-a-rhyme, too!) ehehe xo


	46. Chapter 46

M: Well, I was wondering....


	47. Chapter 47

T: Yes....


	48. Chapter 48

M: Do you want to do the thing?

T: The sex thing?

M: No, the other thing. 

T: What other thing? 

M: You know, the thing with....


	49. Chapter 49

T: Let me get this straight...

M: I thought you already were...

T: Hardy har. Will you still dance around the house like a single lady?

M: I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.

T: Okay

M: Okay?

T: Well I’m not very well going to do this via text. You can wait.

M: Hahahaha

T: What are you doing today?

M: Change the subject?

T: Of course

M: Busy with my job.

T: Me too. We have that function tonight, too.

M: We do. Clothes are sorted, picking up your suit from the drycleaners on way home.

T: You’re so good

M: Damn straight I am hehehe

T: Alright, gotta go, I’ll see you shortly.

M: No worries. Need to talk about my job, too.

T: Hey, what?

M: No, you’ve gotta go, so go. We’ll talk tonight.

Xxx

T: Ok, on a break, what’s the deal?

M: Well, things are starting to get really busy for me with the film happening, and writing another one, and I still want to work on my novel...

T: Ahhh, I hear you, yes.

M: You do?

T: Ben and I were wondering how long until you pulled the pin.

M: You what? You took bets?

T: Not a bad one!

M: So you’re in love again?

T: Hey?

M: You and Ben, you’re in love again?

T: Yeah, yeah, all good there.

M: Good. Talk when you get home?

T: Sure! Give me an hour or so.


	50. Chapter 50

Tom sauntered in the house close to five in the afternoon, as promised. Maggie had picked up his suit from the dry cleaner and was already busy prepping herself for the night ahead.

“You’re so lucky,” she bemoaned. “You put on the tux, gel the hair and all is right in the world. If I get something wrong it’s all over the internet for the entire world to see constantly.”

“Well, it’s a very sad state of the world when people have nothing to ridicule you on but the colour of your shoes,” Tom reminded her. “You will look beautiful, as always, and I will be more than proud to say to anyone that wants to listen that yes, you picked toxic avenger green shoes to go with your lilac dress and that’s all there is to it.”

Maggie smiled. “We going to talk about the other thing?”

“I’m not proposing to you in the bedroom. Now I’m well aware of your intentions for me, though, I can put a plan into place. It still has to be a surprise. You don’t get to demand and it just happens,” Tom teased with a snap of the fingers.

“Can I pick my own ring?”

“You don’t trust me?”

“Well... yes.”

Tom chuckled. “No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“Plus, your parents might say no yet.”

“I don’t think they will.”

“You don’t think so?”

“No, I think you’re pretty safe.”

“Well, we’ll find out next time we see them.”

“You’re going to make me wait that long?! We aren’t going back for months yet.”

Tom pouted. “Calm your farm. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re going to lull me into a false sense of ‘it’s totally not going to happen’ and then spring it on me.”

“No I won’t, don’t be like that,” he argued. “Now, hurry up and get ready. My people will be here soon to give us the go over.”

“I like getting the go over.”

“Oh I know,” Tom’s laugh disappeared into the bathroom.

“I meant having someone do my hair, you clown.”

Maggie listened to Tom laughing as she went downstairs to the kitchen. She was glad she’d done a quick clean when she got home; she hated getting back from functions at one or two in the morning to find dishes stacked in the sink waiting to be washed. There were, however, some items that weren’t there when she last saw the room.

A bottle of champagne.

Two glasses.

A ring box.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i've been so slack the last few days! Real life novel & screenplay have been getting in the way!!

Too scared to open it, for fear of ruining what surprise there was left, Maggie walked back upstairs quickly and quietly, though there was no hiding the smile on her face. She caught Tom as he stepped out of the shower.

“You haven’t been downstairs, have you?” Tom smiled.

Maggie couldn’t help it; her face broke into a smile, followed by nervous laughter. “I might have been.”

“And what did you see when you were down there?”

“I didn’t touch anything!” she implored. “I swear, I haven’t touched anything.”

Tom squinted at her. “Should I trust this lady? Hmmmm I don’t know.”

“Of course,” Maggie answered.

“It’s not for you, you realise?”

Maggie’s face dropped. “It’s not?”

“No, not at all,” Tom answered, zipping his pants up. “Just let me put my shirt on and I’ll explain what’s going on.”

Maggie watched on, not sure if Tom was joking or if he was serious. His face certainly leaned towards that of a serious nature. He shucked on a shirt, did the buttons up, and asked for Maggie’s help to do up his bowtie.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” he mumbled his question.

“Nothing,” she feigned.

“Are you upset?”

“Why would I be upset?”

Tom smirked. “Come on. You can say if you are.”

“I’m not upset!”

“Yes you are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“D2.” Maggie kissed him quickly.

“Now, if you’ll just follow me.” Tom took her by the hand and pulled her downstairs.

“Why?”

“Because I need to show you something.”

Maggie followed him downstairs to the kitchen again, when Tom produced a chilled bottle of white wine from the fridge.

“Take your pick, red or white before we go out tonight?”

“White, definitely white, I’ll get a shocker of a headache with red.”

“Okay, lovely.”

Tom popped the champagne and poured it carefully into the two glasses on the bench, handing one to Maggie as he’d finished.

“Now, what’s with the look of confusion?” he teased.

“I’m not sure what’s going on...” Maggie answered slowly.

Tom looked at her, the confusion on her face almost comical as her eyes moved from him to the ring box and back again.

“Oh, this!” he picked up the small velvet box. “Guess I should do this properly, shouldn’t I?”

“Oh come on!” Maggie shrieked. “You just said -.”

“I know what I said! And you also know I was going to lull you into a false sense of security, so here we go.” He dropped to one knee in front of her.

“You don’t have to get on one knee.” Maggie put her glass on the bench, her hands shaking.

“Maggie May, Maggie who started off as little more than a Little Mermaid avatar, who is now Margaret Shelton will you please bestow upon me the highest honour of becoming my wife?”

“Mr. Thomas Hiddleston, get up off the floor, you are not below me, you are equal to me.”

Tom stood up. “That wasn’t quite the answer I was after.”

“Can I have some think music? Like on game shows?” she teased.

Tom beat-boxed for her as they both danced like idiots across the kitchen floor. “I’ve seriously just beat boxed in order to get an answer for a marriage proposal.”

“If I say yes will you stop?”

“Of course!”

Maggie laughed. “Do you really think I was going to say anything other than yes?”

“So it’s a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes!”


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, have been hella busy around here lately.

M: We’re all over the tabloids this morning, Thomas. . .

T: We are? I can’t imagine what for?

M: Hmmm... shall I enlighten you?

T: Please, please do.

M: “... the couple, who met famously on social media last year...”

T: ehehehehe ‘famously’

M: ‘... after much communication back and forth, it is believed that Hiddleston flew out to Australia for their first formal meeting, in which he took on the entire family at once...’

T: Hahahaha... remember that?

M: I do. You were very cute.

T: You weren’t so bad yourself...

M: “... announced their engagement in style and with little fanfare as they turned up to the premiere of Hiddleston’s latest film...”

T: Ooooh in style? Aren’t we classy? Can you still fit your head through the front door, my love?

M: “.... his fiancé, Margaret Shelton, is making a name for herself as an accomplished screenwriter after ditching her career in hospitality in favour of following her dreams...”

T: bwahahaahahahahahaahahahahaahahahahaha

M: What’s funny about that?

T: MARGARET

M: hehehe... ‘...it’s said that both families are thrilled and delighted at the news...’

T: I should hope so...

M: ‘...and that the couple, who have just purchased another property to add to Hiddleston’s burgeoning rental portfolio, is planning a wedding for Spring next year...’

T: Are we?

M: First I heard of it!

T: Oh good, so it’s not just me then.

M: ‘.... everyone at The Times wishes the Hiddleston’s all the best in the future...’

T: ehehehe you’re already being referred to as a Hiddleston

M: Got a problem with that?

T: None at all. Do you?

M: No, I don’t think so, no.

T: Well, that was a lovely write up, don’t you think? I don’t normally read stuff about me.

M: I thought it was nice. Our house is full of flowers.

T: Is it really?

M: It is, really.

T: Well, I’ll be home soon, we can start planning a party!

M: Big party, small party?

T: Nice party.

M: Okay, I like that. I’m out for the afternoon, checking out the new place, stopping off at Ben’s for an update on the movie, and I’ve been approached by a publisher for a manuscript.

T: They approached you.

M: Hmmm... funny how that happens?

T: Is it one that’s rejected you in the past?

M: It very well is.

T: What are you gonna tell ‘em?

M: I’m gonna tell ‘em they’re dreamin!

T: That’s my girl. Love you, see you soon xo

M: Love you!


	53. Chapter 53

T: Your mother has been on the phone this morning

M: I love that you’re using the word ‘mother’. That says more than it doesn’t say.

T: Do you want to get married in Australia?

M: I’ll get married wherever it works better for us.

T: That’s not an answer.

M: No, no I don’t. I want something quiet, something small, English countryside.

T: Not many people?

M: Exactly. No coat-tailers, no hipster celeb mates, just the important people.

T: Got your list of important people?

M: On my side, sure. You?

T: Yep, 60 people.

M: I have 20.

T: Only 20?

M: I said important .

T: Okay. We’ll talk about it tonight. Just wanted to check where you wanted to get married.

M: Why is she calling you?

T: She’s your mother, you tell me!

M: I don’t presume to know what goes on in her head!

T: She loves me, though, she told me so.

M: That’s code for “I’m about to ask you to get married in Australia, so I’ll butter you up first”.

T: She didn’t ask that.

M: She will.

T: Are we placing a bet on that?

M: We sure are.

T: Who’s your bridesmaids?

M: Ben looks good in a dress.

M: Tom?

M: Tomliboo?

T: I just had to leave a meeting. I’m going to tell him you said that.

M: Laughing, I hope.

T: I have tissues to mop up my tears, yes.

M: What about you groomsmen?

T: You can be my number one guy.

M: Sorry, I think I’ll be busy in the white dress.

T: Right. Sure. Picked a dress, then?

M: Maybe. I have an appointment this week, taking Sally with me to go check it out.

T: Nice. I won’t ask any more about it then.

M: Good idea. Bad luck and all.

T: Can I just wear a suit I already have?

M: If you want. Like I said, small wedding will be nice.

T: No frills?

M: Exactly. Country estate or church?

T: Hmmm good question, let me think on that.

M: You? Think?

T: I know, what are the odds?

M: I’m off to my meeting now, I’ll start dinner when I get home.

T: So domestic.

M: Don’t tell anyone.

T: I’ll tell the press. I have an interview this afternoon. What are you making? I’ll tell them how domestic you are.

M: Hahahaha I dare you. Full roast with the trimmings?

T: In the middle of the week? You are a keeper.

M: Just going to print that text and keep it for future reference. . .

T: Good luck with that. See you soon xo

M: :D


	54. Chapter 54

M: There’s a weird thing happening, Tom.

T: Besides you?

M: Besides me. Luke’s been on the phone today.

T: That’s what Luke does.

M: No, no, people want to make my wedding dress.

T: And that’s bad because?

M: It’s not bad, it’s just... odd...

T: It’s a good thing. They’ll make a beautiful dress for you.

M: I don’t know that I need one made, though.

T: Whatever works for you. I’m not pushing the cart for anyone.

M: Okay, alright.

T: Sorry, I know that doesn’t help, but... it’s not like I’m allowed to see the dress anyway.

M: Yeah, yeah, because we’ve been so traditional so far hehe

T: Of course we have been lol

M: You going to organise a suit?

T: Pretty sure I have one or two of them floating around.

M: Good answer.

T: We don’t need big and flashy, do we? That’s not us.

M: Exactly my point about the dress.

T: Bridesmaids

M: What about them?

T: How many are you having?

M: Just one. Sally.

T: No one from home?

M: Makes it easier to organise if I have one that’s here, doesn’t it?

T: Point taken.

M: J

T: So, I’ve cut down my invite list to 25

M: Lovely and small, I like it

T: You don’t like *all* things lovely and small.

M: I’m not touching that one

T: Not right now, you aren’t.

M: Aren’t you at work?

T: Aren’t you?

M: Of course, that’s why I’m talking wedding, not penis.

T: You’re the one that mentioned it, not me

M: Urgh

T: Not my fault you have a filthy mind.

M: I’m going now. Good bye

T: *waves and pouts*

M: Don’t you pout at me.

M: Grot

T: Two more scenes to shoot and I can go home. Yay!

M: I’ve made a booking for dinner.

T: Okay, sounds good.


	55. Chapter 55

M: I’ve just been followed out of work to a dress fitting.

T: Do I need to smash some heads together?

M: Could you?

T: Any idea who they were with?

M: Sadly, no.

T: Want me to come collect you?

M: Please? I’m at The Knot.

T: What time?

M: 8pm?

T: Dinner out afterwards?

M: I can cook when we get home if you like?

T: Nah, it’s a long day for you then, and I can’t be bothered. We’ll go out.

M: Sure okay.

T: You okay? You sound flat?

M: Long day. Chewing over a few things.

T: Okay. I’ll organise a bottle of wine with dinner, too, then.

M: Maybe four or five, that’d be good.

T: See you soon.

xxx

Tom put his napkin down and looked at her: exhausted, working on a novel at home, editing at work, the renovations to their new rental, and shouldering most of the wedding organising herself.

“You need sleep.”

“I need some time off,” Maggie agreed.

“I’ve been doing a bit of thinking about that.”

“Oh, no, no, don’t think. I know how much that hurts,” Maggie played.

“I know, you should see the bruises under my hair.”

“Your hair is getting long.”

“Something about Marvel and sceptres and stuff. It’ll be black again soon enough.”

“You know, I’m not averse to that.”

“Really? Because you ran a fucking mile the first time we met.”

“Shoosh, stop mentioning it. What’s your idea?”

“Well, I was thinking... you’re pretty busy at the moment, we’re about to be married...”

“Four weeks,” Maggie reminded him.

“Right. So, the question is... and I’m not being sexist of facetious, but do you want to keep working? Money clearly isn’t an issue. Have you thought about sticking to screenplays and novels? You’ve got that publishing contract now, so...,” Tom’s voice drawled off.

“Can we reassess after the wedding? I mean, the house is two weeks off being done, the wedding, well, that’s a one off in four weeks. After that we’ll be back to ‘normal’.”

“I just thought, you know, once we get married, if you aren’t working, then we can ... well, you can travel with me when I do work.”

“What is it you’re actually trying to say?” Maggie smiled. “Because you do this thing when you’re nervous where you talk around the issue in a very, very roundabout way.”

Tom cleared his throat and looked around nervously; she got him every time.

He leaned across the table and whispered, “It would be easier to start a family if we were -.”

“Thomas!” Maggie cut him off, her own excited voice whispering so as not to draw attention to them.

“What?”

“Did you just say drop the ‘f’ bomb?” She recoiled from the table. “If I had pearls, I’d be clutching them right now!”

“And flinging yourself into the sun, I know, I know.” He nodded, conceding defeat. “Yes, I did just drop the ‘f’ bomb.”

“I am shocked!” she teased. “Shocked, I tell you.”

“I’m getting that impression, yes.” His cheeks flushed.

“How soon were you planning on dragging me around the globe with you?”

“Our honeymoon seems like a good place to start.”

“Exotic. Where are we going?”

“Surprise. I’m not telling you.”

“I like that, I do like that. There’s no work involved is there? No movies to film?”

“I don’t believe so, no. Luke has blocked a month out; the week before and three weeks afterward.”

“Oooh. Does Luke know? I know his weak spots.”

“He’s under threat of death. If he tells you, I feed him to the crocodiles in the moat outside our castle,” Tom teased.

“Hmm... Had I’d known there were a moat _and_ crocodiles, I would’ve beaten you to it.” She smiled.

“So, what do you think?”

“When exactly were you thinking of starting this f word of yours?”

Tom looked at his watch, then to Maggie, and back at his watch. “I’d say we’d be home in about an hour, wouldn’t you?”


	56. Chapter 56

M: We’re out of milk

T: So go buy some, then.

M: Can’t you? You’re already out...

T: I’m out because I’m at work LOL

M: Please Tom?

T: What do you do when I’m out of the country?

M: I employ the services of a pool boy

T: I thought as much

M: Please? Be the hunter gatherer you were born to be

T: I already do hunter gather for you

M: Pretty please?

T: Skim or full fat?

M: Don’t buy that watered down skim shit. Get me full cream, the one with actual cream on the top.

T: Hello, someone’s going all out.

M: You better believe it. I feel like copious amounts of milk today.

T: You do?

M: Yeah, just woke up feeling like milk. Full cream milk. Lots of milk.

T: Does this mean I need to get some chocolate sauce to make milkshakes with?

M: No, I have some here already.

T: Okay. I’ll go to the grocer on the way home.

M: Thank you. What are you doing now?

T: Just with Luke working out schedules.

M: Hello Luuuukkkeee

T: You’ve got his number, you message him. I’m not your slave boy.

M: Yes you are.

T: eheheheheheheheh

M: See you when I’m looking at you.

T: How long now?

M: Two weeks.

T: That’s the spirit.

M: See ya!

xxx

T: Tomorrow, tomorrow, I’ll wed you tomorrow

M: I thought we were doing radio silence tonight?

T: Shhhh

M: Go away and let me be a single lady for one more night

T: Everything ready to go?

M: Absolutely ready to go. No leaks?

T: Our boat looks tight.

M: I hope so. I don’t want anyone there snapping photos.

T: It’s okay. It’s out of the way, it’s quiet, there’s forty people there, including us.

M: Yep. Yep.

T: Breathe.... in and out

M: I’m trying, I’m trying.

T: We’ll be fine, I promise. Luke is on guard, Google alerts set up. We’ll be fine.

M: Okay then.

T: Have confidence.

M: Yep. Yep. Yep.

T: Go get some sleep. I’ll see you on the flip side.

M: Okay, alright. Going now.

T: Good night. Love you.

M: Love you too. See you in the morning. In your morning suit.

T: Can’t very well wear my birthday suit, can I?

M: I thought that was for tomorrow night?

T: Go away. Now.

M: Bye xo


	57. Chapter 57

Everything was in its place, dresses were on, make-up and hair ready, flowers delivered, suits pressed and shoes polished, and guests had arrived at St. Stephen’s Church, Hammerwood. By the time RSVP’s were collated, there were just on forty people in attendance, including the bride and groom.

Not one to beat around the bush, Maggie was right on time, signalled by an influx of people into the small church after they’d milled around and taken photos of the bride’s arrival. A quick look around and Maggie saw exactly what she’d hoped for: privacy. No magazine deals, no paparazzi and, up until last week, Tom was still telling interviewers they weren’t getting married for another twelve months yet.

Poised on her father’s arm, Maggie waited at the door for her cue, before proceeding down the aisle. Stained glass windows, old world charm, the church had turned it on in spades for their wedding.

It wasn’t until Maggie reached the end of the aisle that Tom dared look at her. She wore a strapless silk and lace a-line dress with minimal fuss, and a small train. Her dark hair was in a casual up-do with only enough product to ensure it stayed in place long enough for photos to be taken.

“You look amazing,” he leaned across and whispered.

“Thank you,” she answered. “I love your suit.”

Tom beamed proudly, her opinion was the only one that mattered that day, and he was happy hers was one of approval. Raising her veil, Maggie’s father kissed her on the cheek, shook hands with Tom, and took his place in the pew with his family.

In what felt like a matter of moments, vows had been exchanged, registers signed and Maggie was henceforth Mrs. Hiddleston. They’d discussed numerous times whether or not she should or would change her surname once they’d married. Tom was of the opinion that it would be nice but wouldn’t put pressure on her, and Maggie was keen as mustard to take his name, though she worried her writing would be picked up simply due to her connections, which had already happened.

Whatever their fears, she’d chosen to take his name and she left the church as a wife.

“What do you think of the wedding car?” Tom gestured to a brand new Jaguar parked out near the front of the church.

“The job has to have some perks, dunnit?” she teased.

“Exactly. Now, Mrs. H, do you want to push along? What are we doing next?”

“Photos and then party!”

“Oh, the party, yes, of course, how could I possibly forget that?” he teased.

“Sure, sure.”

A small group of people congratulated them, milling around for amateur photographs before Tom helped his wife into his car. He insisted on being able to drive them both away from the church, allowing them some private time together to talk and unwind between their commitments for the day.

Their reception was under a marquee at the private property nearby, a friend of a friend, and the perfect location for an out of the way dance all night party. The marquee was decorated with fairy lights across the roof lining, fresh white roses on tables, and understated table settings. Simple, yet elegant was the theme of the day.

“How good does this look?” Tom pulled Maggie around by the hand as they walked around inspecting the room.

“It looks wonderful.”

“It is what you wanted?” he asked.

“And then some, this is insane. The church was beautiful, wasn’t it?”

“I thought you’d like that.” Tom smiled, kissing his new bride.

His kiss caught the attention of those surrounding them, Tom egged on to give a speech, a chant rising to whistles and shouts.

“Alright!” He found himself the centre of the room suddenly. “Let me tell you people a thing or two...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, go and Google that church! It's the cutest little place :)


	58. Chapter 58

M: You really need to be down by the pool with me.

T: Why?

M: Because

T: Because why?

M: Because there are some great articles in the paper

T: About?

M: How awesome you are

T: You need a newspaper to tell you that?

M: Noooooo ... come down here...

T: I’m tired.

M: It’s 8am

T: Exactly

M: “... breaking hearts around the world...”

T: That’s my official job title

M: It is? I would never have guessed.

T: It absolutely is.

M: “... Hiddleston managed to keep his wedding completely out of the spotlight...”

T: Damn straight I did

M: “... much to the admiration of other celebs everywhere...”

T: Who wants to touch me?

M: The entire world, according to this article...

T: Excellent

M: “... a low key affair with only a small guest list ensured maximum privacy...”

T: Of course

M: “... St. Stephens provided a gorgeous backdrop, full of old world charm, much to the delight of the bride...”

T: And the groom. Why is it always about the bride?

M: Because we are beautiful

T: You are, but I picked it!

M: I’ll email them and tell them that, shall I?

T: Sure, gopher it.

M: hehehe “... their reception under a heated marquee close to the church...”

T: Man, no one keeps their mouth shut anymore

M: At least it happened *after* the day.

T: That’s true

M: Really, their detective skills are great

T: No, no, their cheque book skills are great!

M: “... it is believed the newly married couple are keen to start a family as soon as possible...”

T: Is that so?

M: Where do they find this stuff out from? Honestly...

T: Well, at least they’re telling the truth this time.

M: Why are you still in bed? I want to order breakfast.

T: So order it.

M: I want to eat breakfast with my HUSBAND, come and have breakfast.

T: Calm your farm, I’m coming down the stairs now

M: Was that thud you falling down the stairs?

M: Tom?

T: I’m fine. ‘Tis but a flesh wound.

M: What’ve you done?

T: Nothing, just slipped. It’s all good. I’ll bring fresh coffee?

M: Best husband ... ever...


	59. Chapter 59

“So what are you doing reading articles about yourself, hmm?” Tom kissed her forehead and offered her a fresh coffee. “And, also, you’re outside at eight in the morning. Are you crazy?”

“I’m checking out the pool boys. You’re lucky I don’t have a cocktail.”

“Oh, you have a cock, and a tale or two to tell.” He looked at her for a reaction, Maggie already laughing into her coffee.

“Thomas, you are a filthy, filthy man.”

His chuckle was nasty. “Yeah, well, you better get used to it.”

“Or what?”

“Or too bad for you, because you’re stuck with me.” He watched as a few others milled around for an early morning swim. “So, first day as a married woman, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far ahead. We don’t often get days off together. We could just get in the car and go sightseeing?”

“We very well could, yes.”

“And you still haven’t told me where we’re going on our honeymoon. I got you completely drunk last night and nothing. You sat in your suit and tie, barefooted, in the middle of the bed and giggled like a naughty little boy because you were too drunk to form sentences and nothing.”

“Clearly you didn’t think far enough ahead, because you rendered me unable to speak, possibly due to the immense beauty in the room,” he stifled a laugh, “and that was all _before_ you walked in.”

Maggie laughed loudly, attracting the attention of those around them. “You idiot.”

“So, you really want to know where we’re going?”

“Of course.”

Tom reached into his back pocket and, without ceremony, dropped two plane tickets in Maggie’s lap. First class airfares to Melbourne.

“Home?”

“Yep. We’re going to Melbourne for ten days, then I’m taking you to America for a few days after that. We’re road tripping a very small portion of the country. If no work pops up in the next few weeks, then we can stay a bit longer.”

“You mean you haven’t scheduled anything in?”

“I may have a left us a bit of leeway.”

Maggie smiled. “I am so looking forward to going home.”

“I know.”

“Have you booked a hotel?”

“Oh yes.”

“Thank God for minor miracles.”

“Minor miracles, please. I’ll have you know that I am treating my wife to the finest of things while we are on our honeymoon because I know that as soon as we get home, she’ll be wearing ten year old jeans that she refuses to update.”

“When do we leave?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, plane leaves just after ten tonight.”

“Oh, that gives us a few hours still,” Maggie teased.

“It does.” Tom smiled, not looking at her.

“What do you want to do until then, huh?”

“Oh, I bought Monopoly with me. I thought that would be a good start.”

Maggie snorted. “Monopoly.”

“Well, whatever we decide, I need to eat something first.” Tom stood and held his hand out for Maggie. “Coming?”

“Food is the absolute first thing on your mind this morning, is it?”

“I am very hungry,” Tom teased her as they walked into the hotel restaurant.

“For food?”

“Got any better ideas?”

“One or two.” Maggie dragged him by the hand back to their room.


	60. Chapter 60

M: What are you doing?

T: Sitting on a boat, you?

M: Sitting in a restaurant in the middle of Melbourne drinking some very fine wine. How’s the boat?

T: Your Dad and brothers are nuts.

M: Going well, then?

T: Yep. I caught the world’s smallest fish.

M: You hunter gatherer, you

T: You better believe it. How are your friends?

M: Bitterly disappointed.

T: Why?

M: Because I failed to bring you.

T: I’d much rather be there, trust me.

M: Coming to land soon?

T: I’m told we’ll be home for dinner.

M: I’ll see you then xo

T: Tell your friends hello, and we’ll organise dinner with them again next week.

M: Sounds good.

xxx

“So, Mags, what’s life like at the moment?” Isabel looked down the table at her friend.

“Life is fantastic at the moment, thank you,” she replied, if a little embarrassed as the barrage of questions.

“How the hell did you score Tom Hiddleston?” Violet laughed.

“Lucky, very lucky.” Maggie smiled, unsure of where the conversation was about to head.

“Babies soon?”

“Maybe, we’ll see what happens. We’re both pretty busy,” Maggie answered.

“What’s he like? Are we going to meet him?” Violet asked the question that no one else had been game enough to.

“I hope so! I did bring him to show him off a bit. I want to get everyone together for dinner next week so we can do proper introductions.”

“Does he look like Loki?”

“No, no he doesn’t. He just looks like Tom.” Maggie looked around the table, all them seemingly more interested in the celebrity value of her husband than of her. _One of the perks_ , she thought to herself.

“How did you keep pictures out of the tabloids?”

“We have good friends,” she volunteered. “We asked people not to release photos, they’ve been good enough to do that.”

“You realise we’re being photographed right now?” Violet smiled, looking directly at a camera.

“Possibly, but that’s normal.”

“And you know The Batch.” Lisbet fanned herself. “Can you hook a girl up?”

Maggie laughed. “I think he’s pretty busy. I’ll put in a good word, though.”

“Can you give him my phone number?”

“No.”

The table fell silent, all eyes on Maggie. She wasn’t sure what her friends wanted, other than to talk celebrity with her. There’d been barely a whisper of how _she_ herself was doing, how her job was doing, or how she had adjusted to life in a different country. Instead, all questions centred around Tom, Ben, and their celebrity status.

“Just asking,” Lisbet grumbled. “Gee, think you’re good now you’ve married up in the world.”

“I didn’t marry up,” Maggie spat. “I married, that is it. I married another human being, no different to what any of you will do.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who’ll never have to work again.”

“Of course I have to work. I need to work. I can’t just sit at home and wait for Tom.”

“What are you doing for work? Is it going well?” Violet tried to keep the conversation on track and in a positive direction.

“It’s going really well, thank you. The editing is mayhem, but so is the writing.”

“What are you writing at the moment?”

“A bit of a rom-com screenplay,” Maggie answered. “I wrote something for Ben’s production company, someone else caught wind of it, and I’ve been asked to write something for someone else now, so it’s all good.”

xxx

“That was mostly a waste of oxygen,” Maggie complained as she lay back on her bed.

“Really? Why?” Tom got comfortable next to her.

“They really only wanted one person to show up.”

“All of them?”

“Well, not all of them, but that was mostly the vein of the conversation.” Maggie settled in to a hug.

“That’s hardly very fair on you.”

“Oh well. Just goes to show...”

“It’s not what you know, it’s who,” Tom finished her sentence.

“Basically. I told them I’d bring you to dinner next week.”

“I’m very much looking forward to this.”

“You are?” she asked.

“Sure. I’m pretty good at talking about anything other than me.”

Maggie laughed. “Don’t be horrible.”

“I won’t be horrible. I’m not horrible. I will give them a lesson or two, however.”


	61. Chapter 61

Tom looked around their hotel room, Maggie had disappeared forty minutes earlier and hadn’t returned.

“Mags, where are you?” he called.

“Still in the tub,” she answered.

“We’re supposed to be leaving in five minutes.” He barged his way into the bathroom.

“I like your suit.” She smiled up at him from her where she was, up to her ears in bubbles.

“Get out of the bath, come on. We need to leave in five minutes.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Well, I do, come on. I’m waiting.”

Maggie huffed, pushing herself out of the tub like an overly wrinkled, water logged prune. Compared to the metallic grey suit that Tom wore (three piece, as per Maggie’s joking request), she threw on her usual attire of jeans, sweater and Chuck Taylor’s.

“You didn’t have to actually wear a suit, you know,” Maggie offered from the steamy confines of the bathroom.

“I know that,” he answered. “But I have.”

“You can change if you’re more comfortable.”

“No, I’m perfectly fine.”

“You’ll stand out like a sore thumb.”

“It’s Thursday lunch time in Melbourne, I’ll blend right in.”

He didn’t.

There were autographs, photographs and well-wishers as they made their way towards Southbank, a restaurant already picked and booked by Maggie’s friends. If she didn’t feel like the odd man out in her casual clothes before, she certainly felt like it when she arrived at the restaurant. An entire table full of girls all dressed up to the nine’s.

“I feel really odd,” Maggie mumbled as they walked in the door.

“Why’s that?”

“Look at me.”

“I know, you’re beautiful, it’s disgusting.”

“Come on, Tom. I’m odd man out today. I didn’t realise we all had to dress up.”

“We didn’t. We both dressed for comfort.”

Maggie sat by and watched as the majority of her friends spent the next few hours throwing themselves at her husband, yet, not once did he bite. There were questions and compliments, jokes and innuendo floating about as if second nature, all the while Maggie sat there feeling a bit out of place owing to her dress sense that morning.

“Someone’s just tweeted you about Maggie, Tom,” Violet offered.

“They did?” He picked his phone up. “Let’s see, shall we?”

Maggie leaned into his shoulder while they waited for the tweet to load up.

“Wife spotted in Melbourne dressed like an urchin, Tom in a suit.” Tom screwed his face up. “Why would someone tweet that to me directly? Honestly.”

Maggie sat back in her seat, defeated. “I told you I should’ve dressed up.”

“M, for the last time, are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” she grumbled.

“Then you’re fine. Thick skin, remember?”

“Yeah but, come on, how many people on Earth know you’re here?”

“Well, this one apparently.” Tom didn’t take his eyes from his phone as he typed out a reply. “My wife is beautiful, end of discussion. Tweet.”

“Did you bring your wedding photos with you?” Isabel changed the subject.

“No, we don’t have them back yet,” Tom answered. “A few weeks yet, isn’t it?” He looked to Maggie for confirmation.

“Yeah, I think Luke is looking after that.”

“Oh, we adore Luke,” Violet chimed in. “He just seems so lovely.”

“Do you want a beer?” Maggie stood up. “I want a beer.”

“Sure okay.” Tom watched as Maggie made a beeline for the bar, following when she didn’t take the cash he offered.

“Hey.” He slung an arm around her shoulder. “You okay?”

“Not really.”

“What’s wrong?” He kissed the top of her head.

“Well, you think people are your friends, right?”

“And then your life position changes and they treat you differently?”

Maggie looked him.

“Trust me, I get it,” he answered. “I really do. I can see it without even knowing them. Maggie that I know, that I love, wouldn’t waste time with airheads like this lot.”

“So I’m not the only one who’s noticed it?”

“Hell no, and I don’t even know them. And don’t worry about what you’re wearing. I’m only wearing this because the rest of my stuff needs a wash and I’ve been too lazy to go downstairs to the hotel laundry and do it.”

“Too lazy or too busy?” Maggie teased.

“Aren’t going to very well start a family by playing monopoly, are we?”

Maggie turned back to find an array of camera phones pointed at them. Maggie looked at Tom, and Tom at Maggie, his face questioning what was going on behind them.

“Really? They need to take sneaky photos?” he asked.

“I’m over it, really, completely over it. They’re only here today for you. They had no interest in me the other day whatsoever, and now they’re taking photos of you.”

“Right,” Tom grumbled. “Let’s go sort these bitches out.”


	62. Chapter 62

Maggie took her place at the table next to Tom, and watched as question after question barrelled towards him again.

“Wow.” Tom clutched at his glass. “Anyone would think you ladies are here to catch up with me, and not my wife. I feel absolutely terrible that I’ve been here talking about myself all afternoon and, yet, she’s the one you’re here for.”

Maggie smiled. “It’s okay, I’m sure they’re more interested in you.”

“Hardly,” Tom offered. “The things you’ve done in your career are just staggering. I’m so proud of you, I only wish someone would ask you so as you can brag.”

Maggie sat up a bit straighter, the table quiet at Tom’s more than obvious hint.

“We talked about that the other day.”

“Oh,” Tom answered, looking at his watch. “I guess that’s that, then, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” Lisbet asked.

“Well, I thought the purpose of this lunch was to catch up with Maggie. So far you’ve not asked after her at all, and she’s sitting right there. You all seem to be interested in me, which I can’t fathom why.”

No one had a response. Maggie sat with her head in her lap.

“You know what? I think I’d like to go.” She stood to leave.

“You don’t have to go,” Lisbet argued. “We’re just keen to get to know Tom, that’s all.”

“Of course,” she agreed. “We’ll catch up again before we leave town.”

“Ladies, it’s been a pleasure. I may or may not see you again shortly.” Tom collected his jacket, paid for lunch and left.

“You okay?” He asked, slipping an arm around Maggie’s shoulder.

“They aren’t very good friends, are they?”

“Hmmm, hard to say,” he answered. “I wonder what they’d be like if they stopped being over excited for five minutes?”

“But, see, that’s the thing.” Maggie stopped walking in the middle of Federation Square.

Crowds were coming and going, a sea of spectators watching a film on the big screen in the middle of the square. Laughing, cheering, and screaming filled the air along with mid afternoon Melbourne traffic. Not a patch on central London, but still incredibly busy. In this crowd, they were no one, and they loved it.

“How’s that?” Tom shoved his hands in his pockets and gave her his full attention.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Maggie smiled.

“Like what?”

“Like I’m the only person in the world.”

“But you are.”

“Come on Tom.”

“No, come on you. What were you saying?” His head was bent down to her, brow furrowed, and eyes directed at her, all the while he wore a smile.

“Well, I was just going to say that once I moved, I hardly heard from any of them. If I did, they’d talk about you. I’d shoe-horn in my work to the discussion, but that only lead to questions about Benedict. Can’t people be my friend just for me?”

“I’m your friend just for you,”

“Tom.” She gave him a playful shove but he stayed anchored on the spot. “I know you are but, you know, female company is nice.”

“No, I know,” he answered. “However, from what I witnessed today, you’d do well to go get yourself some new friends.”

“Thanks,” she scoffed.

“True story.”

“Oh, I know. It’s just disappointing because you build your life around these people and the minute something changes, they either love you or hate you, and all for self serving reasons. I don’t understand.”

“You have good friends at home, though, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. The girls at home are great. They’re mostly from your circle, though.”

“Maybe it’s because they understand, too. You know, you grow up and move along. I don’t see a lot of friends from childhood anymore. It’ll be okay. One day they’ll understand.”

“Tom?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re the best.” Maggie smiled.

“Don’t you know it.” He let Maggie slip her arm into his as they disappeared into the afternoon crowd.


	63. Chapter 63

M: So, what are you doing?

T: Getting into trouble.

M: So, nothing unusual then?

T: Not really, no. You?

M: Me? A bit of this a bit of that.

T: You’re picking furniture, aren’t you?

M: Might be.

T: Is it nice furniture? Neutral colours?

M: Everything neutral.

T: Let me guess, you’ve picked names, too?

M: I wouldn’t do that.

T: Yes you would.

M: Not at all. Alexander.

T: I like it. In fact... I love it.

M: You do?

T: Absolutely, it sounds beautiful.

M: How’s work?

T: Can’t concentrate. You?

M: Me too. I just sorted out some guests at Casa de Airbnb. They nearly died when I showed up.

T: Did you go without make up again?

M: I might’ve.

T: I told you to get dressed before you leave the house hehe

M: Well, you know. I got up late... wasn’t feeling great... just rolled into the car and went to sort them.

T: You okay?

M: Yeah, just feeling a bit yuck. All good now.

T: Don’t need me to come home?

M: No, no, all good. I’ll be okay.

T: You sure? I don’t mind piking early.

M: You stay at work and do the job you’re paid to do.

T: Alright then. Call a doctor.

M: Thomas, it’s nausea, not the end of the world.

T: I love you.

M: Love you, too.

T: Hey, I can officially say I love you, two. As in, more than one.

M: You can, yes. In a few months you can meet it.

T: It?

M: Him, her, our child, whatever it may be!

T: See you in a few hours.

M: You will.


	64. Chapter 64

“Hey sweetie, how are you?”

“Good, how are you guys?” Tom smiled down the phone.

“We’re okay. Just enjoying a relaxed day at home. How’s filming?”

“Filming, please, you’re worried about that?”

“Of course I am.” Maggie smiled. “I love you, I worry about you when you’re away. So... how are you?”

“I miss you guys. How’s Alex?”

“He’s really well. He’s sleeping,” Maggie sighed. “He’s disgustingly beautiful.”

“Urgh. I hate being away.”

“It’s okay, it’s your job.”

“I hate it, though. I want to be home with you both. How’s your mum, she’s not giving you grief?”

Maggie laughed, her eyes watering. “She’s asked when Ben is coming around because she’s still in love with him.”

“She should be in love with her grandson,” Tom chuckled.

“Oh, she is, but I’m trying not to let her take over. I need to do this myself.”

“You should accept help when you need it, you don’t need to be SuperMum,” Tom reminded her.

“I know that,” Maggie sighed. “But it’s important that I can do this on my own when you’re away.”

“Yes, yes. Well, just as soon as he’s old enough, then you guys can travel.”

“At least until school.”

“Of course, of course,” he answered. “But until then...”

“The Travelling Hiddleston’s,” Maggie laughed, listening to the languish cry of her son in the next room.

“Is he crying?”

“He’s grizzling.”

“Are you going to pick him up? I want to pick him up,” Tom mumbled.

“You’ll be home next week; you can pick him up then.”

“Are you going to pick me up at the airport?” Tom asked, fiddling with a loose thread on his costume.

“Your son and I will be there to pick you up at the airport,” Maggie offered. “We will wear our best clothes and be there with bells on. Or, in Alex’s case, bottles on.”

Tom smiled. “How did we get so lucky?”

“I remember someone telling me luck is a matter of hard work, is it not?” Maggie suggested. “We did very, very well, and worked hard to be normal people.”

“Well, I’m not sure how normal you are, but I think I’m doing okay.”

“That would explain why your son is not nearly as insane as me, then?” Maggie almost asked.

“Alexander Thomas,” Tom repeated as if it were a mantra.

“It’s a lovely name.”

There was silence a moment as they both contemplated their lives.

“I’m going to start taking more work closer to home,” Tom spoke up.

“You take whatever work you want to take. I’m not going to tell you what to do.”

“Have you been writing any?”

“A little bit,” Maggie answered. “I’ve been keeping a diary for these past few weeks. I thought it might be interesting to look back on it.”

“Have you been saying horrible things about me?”

“That’s _all_ I’ve been saying about you,” Maggie giggled.

“Good, good, so you haven’t changed that much, then.”

“Not at all.”

“Have you ventured out into the streets yet?” Tom asked.

“Not yet.”

“So you haven’t been papped, then?”

“No, trying to avoid that for a little while yet. I’d like to keep Mini-Tom out of the spotlight as long as I can.”

“Do you want a Nanny?”

“Not at all.” Maggie shook her head. “Not at all.”

“Okay, well if you need any help all you need to do is organise it. You don’t have to ask my permission. Whatever you need,” Tom suggested.

“Thank you.” Maggie wiped her eyes. “We miss you.”

“I miss you too, but I’ll be home soon.”

“I know, I know,” she tried to laugh.

“Okay, I’m being called back from break, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you apologise to me,” Maggie declared. “It’s your job, Thomas.”

“Yeah, yeah, but I just want to talk to you at the moment.”

“Send me an email. It’s been an age since we emailed.”

“I might just do that. Give Alex a kiss for me, and a tight squeeze.”

“Promise I will,” Maggie answered. “Love you, Tomliboo.”

“Love you Mags. Talk soon.”

“Bye.”

Maggie stood up and walked into the next room, Alex kicking and gurgling in his cot.


	65. Chapter 65

FROM: Modern_Bard81

TO: Ariel82

SUBJECT: Soon, soon

Hello there my love,

You asked for an email so here I am, at 2am after finishing on set, and I’m going to send you an email. Did you know news of Alex has only just hit the tabs here? Who would’ve thought it? We’ve got a leak somewhere in the camp.

Never mind, we had a good month alone to him, didn’t we? I hope to have a little bit more time alone with him when I get home. I miss him terribly. Had someone told me it would be like this, I wouldn’t have taken this role on, I promise you that. I’m so sorry I’ve left you at home alone with such a little human to look after. I hope you’ll accept my apology and forgive me for doing so.

I spoke to the director tonight on the way out and asked if we couldn’t move all my shots into one group so I could get done sooner and come home to you. You know I hate asking people for special dispensation. It was difficult, and I hope word of me being difficult doesn’t get out as a result, but I really do just want to come home. Hell, it hurts.

I’m sorry. It’s so late, and I’m emotional. Maybe I should just get some sleep and deal with it afresh in the morning.

Onto lighter topics, how is everyone else? How is Casa di Hiddleston? Casa di Airbnb? Are you enjoying our Airbnb experiment? Honestly? Do you like it? Are you okay? Are you coping? I worry because I’m not there to see everything happen for my own eyes.

Hell, I’m going to bed, I’ll work myself up into a rot and I’ll be off game tomorrow. Please make sure you’re looking after yourself as well, you’re just as important as Alex. Please.

You are the craziest, strongest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.

I love you.

Talk some more tomorrow. I’ll try and call you when I’m free.

T xo

 

FROM: Ariel82

TO: Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT: *le sigh*

Thomas,

You idiot.

Firstly, we discussed this at length before we had young Sir Alexander, Lord of Dirty Nappy. We knew your job would take you to weird and wonderful places, and that I/we couldn’t always be with you. Given he’s still pretty fresh, we decided we’d keep him at home, and keep this on the down low for a while.

Trust me when I tell you I am completely fine with that, and with your job. Yes, I would love for you to be here as much as you yourself want to be here, but you’d signed on for this role nearly eighteen months ago, when we didn’t know that life would take us here, so it’s okay. It really is.

Go get some more sleep. Casa di Hiddleston is still fully functional, as is Casa di Airbnb. The paps already know Alex is here, but they haven’t spotted me out with him yet because I haven’t taken him out. I myself have been photographed a few times, but Mum is still here so she keeps a keen eye on your boy while I go and organise guests.

I’ve attached some photos and I’ll send you a video to your phone so you can see Number One Son and what he’s been up today, which is pretty much laying flat on his back like a boiled potato. Seriously, I could throw some sour cream and cheese on him, and he’s look just like one.

You. Sleep. Now.

I love you more than I love cake. Talk to you tomorrow.

M & AT-AT.

xoxo


	66. Chapter 66

FROM: Modern_Bard81

TO: Ariel82

SUBJECT: Yo Yo Spaghetti-oh

Good Morning Sunshine,

My only sunshine, you make me hapeeee.... Yeah you get the hint.

Right, so I’m back. I’m relaxed, I’ve finally had a decent sleep, it’s first thing in the morning and I’m about to be picked up for another day on set. I’m sitting in the hotel lobby typing this on my tiny little telephone, so I apologise now for typos and... stuff.

How is the little AT-AT going? Keeping you busy? Keeping you awake? I do hope you’re out and about getting some sunshine (is there any sun out there in tropical London yet?).

Thank you for sending through those photos, it was so lovely to see on my lunch break last night. I often feel like maybe I’m not doing the right thing by flying around everywhere without you guys, I know that you can’t come with me just yet and you want to steady your routine first, but then I look at all these crazy photos and I know we’re doing exactly the right thing. He’s perfect, you’re perfect, we’re all wonderful, and it’s the greatest feeling in the world. Eeep. Here’s me getting all soppy again.

Right, so I didn’t ask for any special treatment, I don’t think that’s fair. I’m not the only person on earth who’s ever had a baby at home, so I’m just going, to quote my Maggie, “suck it up, princess”, and get on with life.

Okay, car is here, gotta scoot, thank you so, so much for making me feel a ton better with your email. I love you both to bits, kiss the boy for me, and I’ll try and call tonight.

Yours,

Tom xo

 

FROM: Ariel82

TO: Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT: Be prepared

Well, Mr. Loki, be prepared.

Took the AT-AT for a walk around the (ewok) village, and was spotted by a couple of photogs, so the secret is now... out, as they say.

I’ve already seen it online, Facebook and Tumblr have gone nuts. The pictures are spreading like a virus. I’m not 100% sure how I feel about it, to be perfectly honest? What are your thoughts? We’ll talk on the phone, it’s no big drama. I can’t do much about the fact that the photos are out there now but I guess moving forward, we can take measures.

Having said that, all feedback is that we made the cutest kid on the face of the planet, if you’re curious :P

Umm... otherwise, we have some guests at Casa di Airbnb who were very excited to meet us this morning. They mentioned their surprise that I personally showed up at the house, that they thought someone else would take care of this type of thing for us. I guess they have a point?? I don’t know.

So, writing. Ben shot me a quick idea the other night, something he didn’t have the time to develop, wanted me to sit and brainstorm a bit, so I’ve attached the first little bit to show you. What do you think? Let me know. I need to ask him what the progress is on that first film I wrote for him, he hasn’t mentioned it in a little while. Have you spoken to him about it at all?

AT-AT is sleeping well, in his own room. Eating, sleeping, pooping, vomiting, and feeding perfectly fine. He’s got some very fine blonde hair sprouting, but I don’t think it’s going to be curly like yours. It looks pretty stiffly straight, like mine. I’ll flick you though a photo on your phone.

Anyway, I’m off as well. Someone needs to be fed, watered and changed again. I think I’ll settle for an early night tonight if I can.

Love you,

M & AT-AT

xoxo


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has and will leave comments and kudos. Under any of my fanfic accounts, this story is the most popular by far. So I need to set myself a new goal: 10K readers... who's with me? 
> 
> Keep the comments and the kudos coming, I love them! I get such a great laugh and have made some wonderful friends through fanfic.

Maggie stood at the arrivals terminal feeling something only just above dead. A full night awake with Alex and, yet, she stood waiting for Tom to come through customs with countless other husbands, wives, and families.

Of course Alex decided that was a great time to sleep, finally, strapped to his mothers’ front as she swayed gently on the spot, rubbing his back in large circles.

“You’ll be the death of me, you realise?” she asked to a head full of blonde hair. “Not that you care, of course.”

There were a few photographers hanging around. She knew her photo had been taken, and she was past the point of caring how she looked. Alex had thrown up on her, she was sure he needed a change (which she’d do just as soon as Tom was off the plane), and coffee was only just keeping her upright.

Tom strolled through the arrivals gate just as she’d found a chair to collapse into.

xxx

“’The new family looked the picture of normality as Tom carried their son, while Maggie took care of her husband’s luggage, allowing father and son some much needed catch up time.’ Now, that’s a bit cute.” Maggie folded the newspaper and placed it on the kitchen table.

“That’s because we are cute... and normal.” Tom depressed the button on the toaster.

“Well, I am, I don’t know about you,” Maggie teased.

“Hardy har.” Tom wriggled his backside as he stood at the cupboard looking for jam.

“So, what are we doing today?” Maggie jumped up to help him.

“Hmmm, not sure. Want to just go for a walk into the Ewok village and have some lunch? We’ll need to catch up with my family, too.”

“True, I haven’t seen your mum for maybe a fortnight,” Maggie offered. “What do you want to do about these photos of Old Mate in the newspaper?”

“Old Mate?”

“AT-AT.”

“Oh, right. Well, there’s actually a law here preventing photos of minors in a paparazzi situation, but do you really want to go law suit crazy?”

“No, I’m not talking about law suit crazy, I haven’t got the time or the energy right now to worry about that.”

“Maybe I’ll get Luke to release a statement or something to the effect of ‘fuck off’,” Tom laughed.

“If it works.”

“I mean, let’s be realistic. He’s going to be photographed, right? You go out shopping, I take him shopping, it’s going to happen. Laws are in place, yes, but it’s a reality. People are curious, and people buy magazines and rags, so it’s going to happen. When he’s ten, and I do a kids’ movie, he’ll be on the red carpet at the premiere, so, you know, the best we can do is teach him from an early age how to engage with it correctly.”

“Like a trained monkey?”

“Not like a trained monkey, like a human being.” Tom placed some toast on the table in front of Maggie. “It’s just learning to deal with the environment that he’ll be in.”

“Do you want him on red carpets with you, though?”

“If it’s age appropriate and he wants to come along, sure. The same with you; I don’t make you come along to everything if you want a night at home, or you’re working, or whatever. It’s all a matter of choice, and we should teach Alex that, he’s got a choice to make in how he behaves.”

“Okay, okay.” Maggie nodded. “Yep, I can live with that.”

“And he’ll be off to school soon, anyway.”

“What do you mean by off to school?” Maggie held her tea cup to her mouth. “And also, five years is not soon.”

“Five years is soon enough to think about it in terms of forward planning. I mean school as in we need to pick a school for him.”

“Don’t you say the ‘b’ word.” Maggie shot him a look.

“Huh?”

“If you so much as think about sending him to a boarding school, I’ll have a fit.”

“Why would I do that? You’re a more than capable mother. He doesn’t need to be sent away to someone else. I mean as in he’s not going to be in the spotlight anyway because he’ll be too busy getting an education.”

“Right, okay.” Maggie’s heartbeat slowly returned to normal.

“Why? Is that what you thought I’d do? Just make a decision without you?” Tom shook his head and disappeared upstairs to attend to the cries of an unhappy baby. “Oh ye of little faith.”

“Did you talk to Ben?” Maggie called after him?

“I did, I’ll tell you what’s going on there in a minute.”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright my friends. I have a request. 
> 
> I need a few Beta Readers for my 'real life' novels. I need people who are timely, honest and, above all, love to read. 
> 
> I have a few novels in the works, and am looking for people who are committed and have the time to be and able to do the job needed. 
> 
> If you're interested, please drop me a line at belindawrites@outlook.com

“You’re doing quite a good job with him,” Maggie complimented.

“Of course I am. I’m his Dad.” Tom smiled. “Fresh bum, fresh clothes, just need mum to do the feeding business and he’ll be fine.”

“So what’d Ben say about the screenplay?” Maggie pushed.

“He said it’s definitely going ahead. He just didn’t want to drag you into anything because you’ve been busy with Alex.”

“I’m still a human being though. I still mostly function,” she offered with an exhausted chuckle. “I’m capable of holding a discussion.”

“I know, I know. That’s what I said, but he’s trying to be respectful and give us space and all that sort of thing, so I can’t fault him on that, can I?”

“So my movie is going to be made?”

“It is going to be made.”

“That’s so exciting.” She smiled. “It’s wonderful.”

“I still think though, and please don’t think I’m trying to be horrible, that your most important job is this little man here.”

“I’m well aware of that, Tom, but if I can be involved in some way, then I will.”

“I know that you know yourself, and you’ll pull back if you get overwhelmed, but just... don’t bite of more than you can chew I what I’m saying.”

“Agreed.”

“Agreed?”

“Yeah, well, we’ve got the rental as well, that takes up a bit of time, and I am writing again, and I have Alex, so just going to meetings would be enough for me, I think. Drink the free coffee and walk home again.”

Tom smiled. “Speaking of which, I’ve been invited out to dinner with friends tonight. Moreover, _we_ have been invited. Are you interested in going, or do you want to have a night in?”

“I’ve had you to myself a few days, I guess I can share you around.” Maggie smiled.

Xxx

Dressed up for the first time in what felt like months, Maggie placed Alex in his pram and waited by the front door for Tom to return from the bathroom.

“You know, we could get a sitter next time?” Tom suggested.

“We’ll be looking after our children,” Maggie answered.

“I don’t mean a nanny, just someone as a once off. Like Mum, mum would love to look after AT-AT, it’d be completely okay. You deserve some time off, you know.”

“I know that, but when we’re settled properly.”

“Settled properly? He’s nearly three months old.”

Maggie smiled. “I know what you’re trying to do, Thomas.”

“What am I trying to do, Margaret?” he mimicked her.

“Are you telling me I take on too much?”

“Sometimes, yes. I can’t always be here with Alex, and I want to make sure he’s looked after first.”

“You know he always comes first. We’ve talked about this ad nauseam.”

“I know, I know,” Tom huffed. “I’m just saying.”

Maggie frowned and pulled a face as their car pulled out of the driveway. Her larger SUV much different to the Jaguar Tom had been used to driving in his pre-fatherhood days.

“Look at this big, lumpy car, son,” Tom spoke to the back seat. “No sports cars for you, yet.”

“Yet,” Maggie chuckled in the passengers’ seat.

Due to Tom’s work schedule, and Maggie’s visitors from back home, they hadn’t had a chance to catch up with many of Tom’s friends since Alex had been born. Ben had been into the hospital to visit but, other than that, life had been pretty quiet.

“It’s very loud in here,” Maggie mumbled as they stepped inside, Tom with Alex cuddled against his chest.

“It is a bit, isn’t it? We’ll see how we go,” he offered. “If it gets too much, maybe we can get everyone back to our place?”

“I’m okay with that, I can probably knock something up.” Maggie answered as they made their way towards the table full of friends.

xxx

“When were you going to tell me you had to go away again?” Maggie glared at Tom once they were in the confines of their house.

“Mags, it’s only a week, five days if I can manage it.”

“We have a baby, Tom.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“So why do you keep going away? Didn’t we talk about staying closer to home once Alex was born?”

“This is promo for a film I shot over twelve months ago, Mags. We didn’t know Alex was going to be here so soon, did we?”

Maggie harrumphed and threw herself into the couch.

“Don’t do that,” Tom sighed.

“Do what?”

“The ‘I’m so annoyed I’m not even going to both to answer you’ noise.”

She snorted.

“Or that. This is my job. You’ve known that from the start.”

“I know, Tom, I know.” She rubbed her face. “I just get annoyed. You’re missing time with Alex. I worry about that”

“Come with me.” He handed her a cup of tea. “Check your calendar, check the Airbnb, I’m sure we can get someone in the area to handle it. Hell, Luke could probably even do it.”

“Do you think he’s ready to fly?”

“Does he have a passport?”

“Yes,” Maggie grumbled.

“Well, let’s do it then!” Tom enthused. “It’ll be good. In fact, it’ll be great; I’ll get to have my boy with me. Can I take him to interviews? That’ll give you some mum refresher time.”

“You know you’re pegging me into a hole, right?”

“Very right.” Tom smiled.

“You’re very charming when you want your own way.”

“So what do you say? Are we the Travelling Hiddleston’s, or what?”


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what's going on with these two at the moment. I think they both woke up with their cranky pants on.

Maggie came down the stairs the next morning to find Tom on the couch with Alex, a blanket wrapped around him tightly, and cartoon playing quietly on the television. She flopped down on the couch next to Tom and looked at him, bleary eyed and yawning.

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. You were right, this is your job, I knew that, and you signed up for this before Alex, so fair’s fair.”

Tom said nothing, but looked at her for a moment. “Can I ask if you’re going to come with me?”

“Of course we will.” She nodded.

“Can I take him to interviews?”

“You can take him to whatever you’re comfortable taking him to. I’ll likely be there anyway, right?”

“Absolutely.” Tom nodded.

xxx

Exhausted and strung out, the three of them arrived in LA for Tom’s five day promo tour and headed straight for the hotel.

“I hate this thing about looking perfect for everything,” Maggie grumbled.

“Come on, Mags, you look fine, nothing to worry about.”

“Sorry, I’m just tired and cranky.”

“You didn’t get any sleep on the flight, did you?”

“Not a wink. Alex was very talkative, much to the disgust of every single person on the flight.”

“He wasn’t that bad,” Tom sighed. “Honestly.”

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Maggie stopped on the spot and looked at him.

“He wasn’t _that_ noisy, you’re over exaggerating.”

“It’s alright for you, you slept through it all.”

“Hardly.” Tom collected their bags from the luggage area and threw everything on a trolley. “Look, can we not do this here? There are cameras around, we do not want this in the media.”

“ _You_ don’t want this in the media.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Tom hissed at her quietly.

“Nothing. I’m tired.”

“Right. Of course you are.” He proceeded to push their luggage trolley towards the exit, leaving Maggie standing near the carousel.

xxx

“They looked far from the loving couple as they bickered throughout the _entire_ process of arriving in Los Angeles. Bystanders said it was awkward and uncomfortable to be around.” Tom took a deep breath. “Rumours are now circulating of trouble within their marriage, despite being new parents to son Alex, who is three months old.”

“I’m sorry, what do you want me to say?” Maggie shrugged from across the breakfast table. “I had a bad day, we have bad days. It’s life.”

“It’s in the public eye, though.”

“Is that what this is about? Your public image? You need to be the perfect gentleman all the time?”

Tom rubbed his face. “Honestly.”

“I am asking honestly.”

“I am a brand. Tom Hiddleston is a brand. I need to maintain that brand. I don’t need to be fighting with my wife, whom I love and adore, in the middle of a crowded airport.”

Maggie stared at him, saying nothing.

“I know you’re having a hard time of this. I’m not going to pretend this is easy and, no, I haven’t done my fair share of parenting, but you know what? I feel guilty over that, too, you know? I don’t like travelling so much anymore. I want to stay home with you guys now. I want to be there at night for dinner and I want to be there in the mornings for feeds and cuddles and I want to be there at lunch time to go for a walk around town. Right now, though, I can’t. We both signed up for this life. Me because it’s my job, and you because you’re my wife.”

“So what should we do about this?”

“You know I’ve toned down the work, and I’m organising things to be closer to home. Aside from that, there’s not a lot else I can do. There’s a bit of promo for this film, and then maybe one or two others that were committed to before Alex. Pre baby. You understand that, don’t you?”

“Of course, of course.” Maggie softened. “I do, it’s just hard, that’s all.”

“But you’re tough, you’ll get through it.” Tom reached out and grabbed her hand. “Okay?”

She nodded. “Yep.”

“And you have me on speed dial, and my mum, and sisters, and any other help that you need, you know you can call in whatever you need when I’m not home.”

“I want us to do this ourselves. No boarding schools, no nannies, just a regular working family.”

“And that’s what we’re doing now. We’re a working family, it’s just that our work takes us around the world. It’s not a bad life, really.”

“I’m sorry, Tom, I’ll try and do better.”

“No, far out,” he let out a small chuckled. “I’m not asking you to try and do better like you’ve done the wrong thing. I get it; it’s tiring, you’re shouldering most of the work with Alex while I go and give interview after interview and play pretend in costume all day. I just want you to understand that it is what it is, but that I’m putting stops in place to bring me closer to home, though some of this will still be a part of our lives. I can’t shut it off completely.”

“I know, I know, I’m just worn out, I need a rest.”

“Well, Alex is asleep, so why don’t we while he is? We’ll take a nap...”

“I know what your naps involve, Thomas.”

“They’re good naps, though, right? We’ll nap and, hopefully, wake up refreshed in an hour or so, see how we’re feeling?”

“Okay, let’s do this.” Maggie took Tom by the hand and pulled him toward the bedroom of their hotel suite.


	70. Chapter 70

T: Sweetheart...

M: Thomas...

T: That’s a very serious tone to take.

M: It’s not often I get a ‘sweetheart’, either, so what’s up?

T: Not me right now... what are you doing tonight?

M: Is ‘you’ the answer you’re after?

T: Well, okay, I’ll take that. Let’s pretend I’ve just broken the question down into parts.

M: hehehe okay, sure.

T: Do you have plans for yourself tonight?

M: Nooo... just waiting for my husband to get home from work.

M: I still love saying that word, by the way. Husband, husband, husband.

T: Well, thank God, you’re not using BabyDaddy

M: Urgh. No, no plans.

T: Good.

M: Why?

T: Mama Hiddleston is all geared up to receive Sir AT-AT

M: She is?

T: Oh yes, she’s very excited.

M: Why is she ready to receive said child?

T: Because we’re going on a date!

M: Oohhh, sounds saucy. Where are we going?

T: Out for dinner...

M: Yes...

T: Perhaps theatre?

M: Perhaps a massage?

T: Of course, that’s what I meant...

M: ;)

T: And then what we’ll do...

M: Yes...

T: Is come home, and have a wine and cheese platter with that French Blue you love...

M: Quince paste?

T: It’s in the fridge on set...

M: Nice little crackers?

T: Yes, those little sesame ones you like...

M: Wine?

T: Two bottles of red...

M: I do love you, you know that?

T: Glad to hear it... so then I thought...

M: You know thinking is dangerous, right?

T: It really is, I think that’s brought on a headache actually.

M: ehehe

T: Anyway, I thought we might go for a bit of a stroll through town

M: Admire our empire?

T: Something like that.

M: Sounds like a wonderful night.

T: I hope it will be.

M: Tell me, good Sir...

T: I love it when our conversations include the word Sir...

M: I know this...

T: What would you like to know, Lady of the House?

M: What time are you going to be home, then?

T: Shortly...

M: Really?

T: Is that a knock on the front door I hear?


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are having too much fun, I think. I might need to shake them up. Stay tuned!

“Have we got everything?” Maggie looked at Tom.

“All we need is us.”

“Do _you_ have everything?” Maggie looked at Tom’s mum, who was already settled in for the night with Alex.

“We’ll be fine, I’ve done this a few times before, you two go and enjoy yourselves.”

“Okay, sure.” Maggie nodded.

“He’ll be fine,” Tom offered. “Come on.”

“But we haven’t left him before.”

“ _You_ haven’t left him before,” Tom reminded her.

“It’ll be okay, I’ll be okay.” She nodded, collecting her coat and purse. One last kiss for Alex, and the two of them were out the door.

“You know what this means, right?” Tom asked.

“What’s that?”

“Shaguar Jaguar time.”

“Hey?”

“I borrowed one for the night, it’s all good. Come on.”

“You know, I don’t want to go to the theatre tonight.” Maggie pulled her seatbelt around her and looked across at Tom.

“No?”

“No. I mean, we can, but it’s just you and me, isn’t it? We could just go to somewhere quiet and talk. When was the last time we talked about something other than Alex?”

Tom nodded. “Sure, okay, any suggestions?”

Maggie shrugged. “Anywhere.”

Anywhere ended up being a small restaurant in Soho, tucked in the back corner with a hot meal and a bottle of wine. It had been an age since they’d had time alone, and struggled to find something to talk about except the tiny life that had come to throw everything upside down for them.

“Talk to me about your work.” Maggie leaned into the table. “I know you tell me ‘It’s good’, but how is it going, really?”

“It’s okay.” Tom nodded. “Luke was talking a bit about some Convention work coming up, both here and abroad. Also, I’m getting a lot of US offers at the moment.”

“Okay.” Maggie nodded. “Let’s talk about that.”

“I don’t want you to get upset.”

“I’m not. I want to talk about this. If you’re getting offers, people clearly want to work with you, which is nothing but a positive reflection on you and your ability.”

“It’s just that you got quite upset last time I was gone for a long time, too.”

“We did have a newborn, too.”

“We did. He’s still pretty fresh,” Tom reminded her.

Maggie nodded. “I can’t demand that you do anything, that’s not fair.”

Tom drained his wine glass. “You know, I know we said we’d go out tonight.”

“I’m exhausted,” Maggie chuckled.

“Me too. Want to just go home? I know Mum will be there, but we can just chill out in front of the tellie in our pyjamas and watch a movie.”

“Please? Let’s do that.”

With the bill settled quickly, they made their way home quickly and quietly. Tom’s Mum was already upstairs asleep, as was Alex, so they took the opportunity to shower and change before slumping in a heap in front of the TV.

“What do you want to watch?” Tom flicked through the remote.

“Anything that’s not reality television.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Maggie shuffled around the kitchen under the light of the stove, looking for something sweet to eat with her pot of tea. Toast and jam would have to do, no groceries done yet for the week.

“Do you want to look at some of these scripts?” Tom hung over the back of the couch.

“Do you have some with you?”

“They’re on email.”

“Nah, no work tonight. Just you and me.”

“I can deal with that. Now... do you want a massage?”

“You know the answer to that.” Maggie threw herself down on the couch in the world’s oldest pair of pyjamas, her hair in a makeshift ponytail, make up removed and bed socks on.


	72. Chapter 72

M: So we suck

T: Correction, you do.

M: Hardy har. That was a lame arse date, Tom.

T: It really was, wasn’t it, she who suggested we go home?

M: I know, I know.

T: You okay?

M: Funnily enough, cabin fever today.

T: Of all things!

M: I know. So I’m going to make a suggestion.

T: Yessss

M: Let’s actually do this date, and do it properly.

T: Define your properly.

M: Well, we need to go well away.

T: Right.

M: Tracy Park.

T: Fancy!

M: It is! Can we go for a weekend?

T: Are you going to come home pregnant?

M: Well that depends on you, actually.

T: Fifty percent depends on me.

M: Sort of, sure, okay.

T: Want Luke to sort it?

M: I am woman, hear me roar, booking skills too good to ignore.

T: That’s a no, then.

M: Correct-oh

T: Why don’t we make it for our anniversary?

M: Sure thing. Does that mean I get to book an extra fancy package?

T: Book whatever suits you.

M: Now, now, you get to say no, you realise? If you’re not happy, you get to speak up.

T: You know when I’m not happy, I tell you.

M: Not all the time.

T: How did this conversation divert?

M: Because you’re too busy telling me yes.

T: No I’m not.

M: Yeah you are.

T: I’ll come home and give you a spanking.

M: Is that right?

T: Damn right that’s right.

M: Sure. Anyway, point is I’m right.

T: No you aren’t.

M: What do you want to bet?

T: A whole weekend away.

M: But we’re doing that anyway.

T: Okay, I’ll think of something.

M: What are you doing?

T: Sitting in make up.

M: Doing what?

T: Getting made up.

M: As?

T: A character

M: You’re totes hilar, Tom.

T: I am. See you tonight. Book that hotel thing, I’ll talk to Mum.

M: Okay, sure. Going to go run some errands. Call me if you need anything.

T: Do you do booty calls?

M: What time is lunch break?

T: That’s the spirit!


	73. Chapter 73

“So, a movie premiere, are you up for it?” Tom asked down the line.

“Sure, where abouts and when?”

“Next month, Sydney, Australia.”

Elated, Maggie screeched down the line. “Are you serious?”

“Very serious. A week off after it, what do you think?”

“Wait, where are you?”

“Just at the café with Luke.”

“Our favourite one?”

“That’s the one.”

“Give me ten minutes, I’ll put AT-AT in his x-wing and bring him down.”

“Sure, I’ll order for you. Do you want some lunch, as well?”

“This is why I married you.”

“See you soon.”

Maggie pulled on some jeans, a clean top and some flat shoes, made sure Alex was sorted and had a bag full of his essentials before hotfooting it out the front door and into the hustle and bustle of Soho on a Thursday afternoon. It would be an hour before she saw Tom and Luke twiddling their thumbs in the café, the both of them dressed rather smartly in three piece suits.

“You two are adorable, hello Luke, you beautiful man.” Maggie gave him a quick hug while Tom reached for Alex.

“Your coffee’s cold.” Tom pointed.

“Sorry, dirty nappy, hungry baby, that sort of thing.”

“It’s okay, we’ll get you sorted with another one.”

xxx

“Can you remind me never to travel with a baby again? Let’s wait until he’s about twenty-five before we travel again.” Maggie watched Tom pick up the luggage from the carousel, while she tried to calm Alex down.

“It’s probably his ears, he’ll be okay in a little while. Do you want to swap?”

She’d never offloaded Alex to anyone quicker, and made for the awaiting car with their luggage.

“How’s that, AT-AT? She just tossed you aside like old rubbish. Good thing you’ve got Dad here to sort your sorry arse out.”

Maggie’s parents met them out in the car park, having flown up from Melbourne themselves to look after Alex while Tom and Maggie attended the premiere.

“Now, what time is it?” Tom looked at his watch. “It’s just gone eight a.m., we need to be at the hotel for one p.m., Mags, to start getting ready, so do you want to get something to eat, catch up with Mum and Dad first?”

“Can we just get room service at the hotel and have a nap?”

“We certainly can if you’d like to.” Tom fastened the seatbelt on the car capsule and slid into the front passenger seat.

xxx

It took everything she had to not fall asleep in the chair at the hairdressers’ that afternoon, Tom nodding off quietly in the next chair.

“I feel like such a dill,” she mused.

“What? Huh?” Tom shuddered to life again.

“I feel like a dill. I just want to go to sleep.”

“Me too.”

“You did.” She rolled her eyes.

“How are you, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Maggie nodded. “A night out, this will be fun!”

xxx

Cameras, flashbulbs, and press flooded the red carpet. Local and international celebrities walked the walk and talked the talk as they headed into the theatre. Maggie went ahead of Tom, leaving him to mingle with fans a while longer.

“Are you sure?”

“Are you kidding?” she laughed at him. “Look how much fun they’re all having. I’ll see you inside.”

“You’re the best, love you, I’ll see you soon.” He kissed her quickly before trotting back towards bleachers full of screaming fans.

Without any further fanfare, Maggie left Tom to be and enjoyed catching up with some of his _Avengers_ co-stars on the way through. A few drinks, feeling very relaxed, Tom found his wife in the back corner of the room, laughing wildly with a contingent of Australian actors.

The theatre was on the cold side, air conditioning working a bit too efficiently, and Tom soon offered up his jacket.

“No, you’ll be freezing.” Maggie shooed him away. “I’ll be okay once I adjust.”

“Come on, love, I don’t want you to be cold.”

“And what about you?”

“Something about being a superhero, I’m not sure.”

“You idiot.” She smiled, shucking his jacket on. “Smells good, aftershave.”

“Like it?”

“I do, very much, it’s gorgeous.”

“Remind me to thank Luke later on.”

“Much later on.” Maggie pushed the arm rest away and snuggled into her husband.

“Are we going out later?”

“We’re totally going out later. Your son needs a brother.”

“I love how you think.”


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to open this up to the floor.... anyone got any ideas, anything they want to see? I'm running flat out of ideas for these two...

A flying visit to Melbourne saw them in and gone before they’d managed to even settle down properly. Lunches, dinners, and family visits were the norm, while Alex was showed off to anyone with even a passing interest.

Almost walking, Tom was more than keen to help Alex along in that department, so would spend hours coaxing the small child across the lounge floor, in amongst tears of frustration at a set of legs that just weren’t quite functioning properly yet.

“You’ll get there.” Tom paced the living room. “And soon enough you won’t even know what crawling was, then Mum’s in trouble.”

“I don’t know that he cares what you think right now.” Maggie smiled.

“You’re probably right. Is he tired? Does he need sleep?”

“I think so, yes.”

Settled and down for a rest, Tom flopped down on the couch with Maggie. “You do a good job, you know that, right?”

“What are you talking about? I do the best job.”

“That’s what I meant.” Tom smiled. “You want another one?”

“I want a hundred more.”

“I don’t know if I can help with a hundred, I might need to call in reinforcements,” Tom teased.

“I’ll take what I can get.” Maggie leaned into him and closed her eyes for… just… five… minutes.

Xxx

“Are you sure you’re okay with me going away again?” Tom called down the stairs.

“We’ll be fine. AT-AT is now walking, I’ll just chain him up, we’ll be fine,” Maggie answered.

“Okay, that works. Heavy duty chain, or rope?”

“Both, both is good.”

“Alright. No worries.” He traipsed down the stairs with his suitcase. “You know Mum isn’t far, though, don’t you?”

“We’re all good. She’s down for babysitting next week while I’m at the doctor.”

“Okay, lovely. You’ll call me just as soon as you walk out of that room, won’t you?”

“Want to know if it’s a girl or a boy?” Maggie asked.

“Hmmm, maybe this time yes.”

“Okay, I’ll go along with that. That’ll make organising things a bit easier.”

A winter blast flew through the front door as Tom ran for the waiting taxi.

“I love you very much.” He kissed her. “And Alex.”

“We love you, too.”

“See you in a fortnight. Be good.”

“Always.”

Recently, taking on smaller part had allowed Tom to be closer to home. Those times he did have to be away, he wasn’t gone for long, making family life easier for everyone to manage. Maggie didn’t mind calling on Tom’s mum and sisters for help, but certainly didn’t want to burden anyone.

A short, hour long panel at Comic Con at the end of filming, and Tom was on his way home, keen to see his family again.

“Honey, I’m home!” Tom called as he barrelled through the front door. “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

“Hello Home, I’m Maggie.”

“Oh, you’re hilarious.”

“And you’re a bit cute showing off pictures of your son on the flight home,” she teased. “That took no time to make it to the media.”

“Really? Everyone knows about that?”

“I wouldn’t worry, you’ve officially been labelled the hottest Dad on earth.”

“Finally, a title well deserved.” He kissed Maggie. “So, tell me, tell me. Girl or boy?”

Maggie smiled, retrieving scans from the fridge. “Offended by a girl?”

“Oh fuck no!” Tom wrapped her up in a hug. “Are you serious? One of each? I am good.”

“I know, I know, anyone would think we’d had this story custom written for us,” Maggie teased.             

“Touché.”


	75. Chapter 75

Turning their family of three into a family of four, Olivia Hiddleston was born two nights before Christmas.

“Olivia, you are going to be the death of me.” Tom cradled her as he sat in the corner of the room. “You’re going to make me want to stay home, not that your brother doesn’t, but I’m going to have to beat the boys off with a stick.”

Maggie smiled. “She might be as stubborn as her father and just do what she wants anyway.”

“Like your mother is any better.” Tom kissed Olivia.

“At-At okay?”

“Yeah, he’s good. He’s with Mum, and my sisters, probably being treated like the king that he thinks he is.”

Maggie laughed. “That he does.”

It took no time at all before Tom started slowing down on his projects, choosing to take work that was close enough to allow family visits on weekends. Maggie concentrated on being a mother, with them hiring someone to look after the rental properties for them.

Being busy with kids, and work respectively, it didn’t take long for rumours to start circulating.

“Mags.” Tom rapped the bench nervously.

“Yeah.”

“Premiere next week,” he began with some trepidation.

“Yeah.”

“You coming?”

“Rather not.”

“Why?”

“You know I’d rather not. I like being the housewife,” Maggie offered.

“I would love some support, though.”

“You know I support you.”

“Think you can be visible about it?”

“What?” Maggie turned to look at her husband.

“I would like you to be seen with me occasionally, you know, in public, like you’re proud of me.”

“I am at home looking after _your_ children and you’re questioning whether or not I’m _proud_ of you? Are you for real?”

“Well come on, Maggie, life isn’t all about changing dirty nappies.”

“You’d know about that, would you?” She frowned. “Because you’re only away all week, working, which I happen to be doing here, thank you very much.”

“And you can have a night off every now and then. You know, go out and be adults, a bit of romance, a bit of, you know… alone time.”

Maggie snorted. “Okay.”

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Tom shouted.

“Don’t shout at me!”

“Why not! My wife won’t go out in public with me.”

“Oh put your hat back on, Hiddles, we go out as a family all the time.”

“We do? When?” he asked.

“When you’re eventually home.”

“Oh come on, Margaret.”

“Margaret? I’m Margaret now?” Maggie’s hands were firmly on her hips. “Thomas.”

“You know what, not doing this right now. I’d like you to come out next week, to the premiere. I needed to RSVP last month.”

“So why didn’t you ask me last month?”

“I did, and you didn’t answer me.” He left the room to tend his crying daughter.


	76. Chapter 76

Silence swept through the house for the remainder of the night, the only sounds clouding it out were the slamming of coffee cups on the counter, or the dishes in the dishwasher, Maggie grumbling as she scraped food into the bin, and Tom taking over the kids for the night.

“Can we talk?” Tom sat on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Maggie pulled the covers from over her head.

“Because I asked you for support?”

“When do I get support?” Maggie support.

“How do I not support you?” he soothed. “Come on, discussion, no arguing.”

“I work here all day, the kids are my job, and you’re only home on weekends and, before you speak, don’t speak, I know it’s your job, I’m not disputing that, but I work hard here. This is a hard job, and at night, I just want to sit down and spend time with you, I don’t want to go out and play for people.”

“I’m not asking you to play, Mags. I just want you to put on some nice clothes and relax for the night.”

“It’s not relaxing,” she mumbled. “I get torn up and down for my clothing choices.”

“So? I don’t care, I still love you.”

“I don’t want to go, Tom.”

“I would like you to come with me. It’s important to me.”

xxx

“Are you okay?” Tom pulled Maggie into him on the red carpet.

“No.”

“Ollie?”

“Yep.”

“She’ll be okay. Mum’s got her.” He kissed her on the cheek, and then the temple. “Can I get a smile?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I promise it’ll be okay and, before you know it, we’ll all be tucked up at home together, fighting over the blanket.” He tugged on her hair. “Okay?”

“Of course.” She smiled.

“Mags.” He looked around at the flashbulbs going off around them.

“Yeah.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Okay, let’s go inside, get this business over and done with.”

xxx

“Tom, what is this article?” Maggie had hardly waited for him to pick up the phone.

“What article?” he asked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mag.”

“Rumours of trouble in the marriage of Tom and Maggie Hiddleston came to a head last night with confirmation from an extra on set that Tom, 34, was seen cavorting with a twenty-something co-star, previously linked to Benedict Cumberbatch, who is also filming with Hiddleston at the moment.”

Tom laughed.

“Don’t laugh!” Maggie shouted. “What is this?”

“Oh come on, Maggie. Honestly?”

“Yes, honestly.”

“I will get a driver to come pick you guys up and you can come out to set and you will see that there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, you want me to pack the kids up so they can listen to their parents argue about their father getting some from -.”

“Maggie stop it! Stop it! I have had enough!” Tom shouted down the line. “We have a family, I would not do that to you, don’t be so goddamn gullible.”

“So I’m stupid?”

“You’re not stupid, I said gullible,” he argued. “Honestly, Maggie, where is this shit coming from lately? We have two beautiful children, I have the most beautiful wife, whom I am very, very, disgustingly happy with and, yet, she’s not as happy as I am and I can’t work out why not.”

“We’ll talk about it on the weekend when you get home.”

“No, I’m coming home now.”


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is officially the second last chapter, my friends! :) 
> 
> the last one will be up later tonight :) xoxo

Tom was walking through the front door barely hours later, kids tucked up in bed, Maggie sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television in front of her. She heard him, she couldn’t not hear him, suitcase dropped to the floor from a height before he stomped upstairs to say goodnight to the kids.

The carpeted floor softened the sound of a chair being placed in front of where Maggie sat. She looked at Tom, his face riddled with anger and frown lines, still mostly in costume from set.

“Maggie.”

“Tom.” Her eyes finally met his.

“Explain to me what you know, or understand.”

She handed him the offending newspaper article. Tom read through the article carefully, nodding as he went.

“Okay, what do you want me to tell you?”

“The truth.”

“The truth is there is no truth to this article. These are real photos, yes, but they’re from set, taken while we were working, cameras rolling. Ben was seeing her for a short time, yes, but I haven’t had anything more to do with her than to film that one scene.”

Maggie’s mouth moved and twitched as she tried to think of the right words to say. “Why would they print that, then?”

“Think it’s going to sell copies if they write that we’re a happy little family who don’t cause trouble? Hell, they’re probably sick of listening to me skite about how wonderful you are.” He grabbed her hands tightly. “Come on, we’ve seen this before, the rumours and innuendo. I know it’s not easy.”

“No, you don’t know.”

“Well I do know, because it’s affecting my marriage, so I do know. Please don’t discount that fact, it makes me feel like I don’t count when you say that.”

“What am I supposed to do, Tom?”

“What do you mean?”

“I want some time away.”

“From what?” Tom shifted uncomfortably.”

“Everything.”

“Define everything.”

“You, the kids, us.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yeah, I do mean that.” She nodded.

“Maggie, I can’t give you any physical proof that I haven’t done anything wrong, but I need you to trust me. You learned very quickly when we first met what the nature of the beast was. You got attacked for being some bright, young gold digger. It wasn’t until Alex was born that those types of comments stopped. Hell, I’ll bet there are still portions of the internet that believe it’s all a sham. I mean, hell, I used to go away for weeks at a time and never once questioned my trust for you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is,” Tom forced.

“No, you thought I was getting it on with Ben.”

“And you told me you weren’t, so I took you at that. I would appreciate the same in return. This type of stuff sells papers, like I said, this is just fodder to move copies. I’m sure Luke will be on the phone first thing tomorrow morning and we’ll need to go out for a stroll in public just to show everyone that we’re still together and still married and still in love, and all those other things.”

“The notion I’d been with Ben wasn’t splashed across newspapers, though.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Tom agreed.

“Is this going to keep happening?”

“I should hope not, but I’m not in control of what other people think,” he stopped. “Do you have any questions about the set?”

“No.”

“Do you want to stay on set with me?”

“No.” Maggie shook her head. “I don’t want to be painted as one of those paranoid wives.”

“Okay,” Tom answered. “My next question is: are you okay? I feel like there’s something deeper going on that we need to talk about if this got to you so easily.”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No, I don’t know.”

“Are you coping with the kids?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t want extra help? I’m happy to hire a nanny, a male one if need be.”

“No, thank you.”

“Are you lonely?”

He’d struck a chord, and Maggie didn’t need to say anything to give him an answer. Her bottom lip twitched and her chin wobbled.

“Maggie, why don’t you speak up, huh?”

“I don’t want to be one of those wives.”

“What do you mean one of those wives?”

“Telling you what to do all the time.”

“Stand up.” Tom stood from his chair.

“What?”

“Stand up.” He pulled her up from the couch and hugged her tightly. “Come here.”

“Where are we going?”

“I want to show you something.”

Avoiding the squeaky second step, they crept upstairs towards the bedrooms of their children.

“See these two crazy cats?” Tom pulled Maggie into him with an arm around her shoulder.

“Yep.”

“Including their mother, they’re the most important things to me on Earth. Without them, nothing else matters, and I would not do a single thing to jeopardise my time with them, including something as silly as a young girl.”

“I’m a young girl.”

“Not that young.”

Maggie snorted. “Thanks, Tom.”

“Now, I can’t give you any proof, I’ve already said that, but I want you to trust me. If that means that we need to start spending more time on phones or emails, or texts, or whatever, then we should do that. What do you think?”

“I agree.”

“Maybe we’ve just lost our way a bit, hey?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Okay. Now, it’s three a.m., you coming to bed with me? We’ll hash this out a bit more when we’ve had a sleep.”

Without a further word, they disappeared into their bedroom for the night.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my friends (for now). Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and friends I've made as a result of this fic. 
> 
> I should imagine I'll be back for one-shots as they arise, so don't click 'unsubscribe' just yet. 
> 
> Anyway, I thought this was a fitting way to end out the story. We started with an email, we'll end with one. 
> 
> xo

It was late morning when Maggie woke up. Panicked, she climbed out of bed, relaxing only when she heard Tom’s laugh downstairs. It rolled around and over the top of the sound of her children’s laughter as they banged, clanged, and ran around the bottom floor of the house.

A small, white card sat in front of the red LED display on her alarm clock. _“Check your email before you come downstairs.”_

FROM: Modern_Bard81

TO: Ariel82

SUBJECT: A Brief Introduction

Good Morning,

Please allow me to introduce myself (no jokes about the devil, please, I’m as harmless as they come), but I noted that you consider yourself a lowly ‘housewife’, stuck looking after, as you term it, the two most beautiful children on Earth, and would like some outside of the house company to keep your brain ticking over.

Now, I’m sure your husband would greatly encourage you to venture into the great outdoors and seek solace from the boundless reserves of friends you’ve accumulated for yourself in the past few years. However, in the case that you do feel the need to stay in and want someone to chat to, I’m your man… so to speak… or type?

You see, I’m in a similar predicament. I work in the entertainment industry. Definitely not adult entertainment in _that_ sense, but still, entertainment. You could say that I promote scripts, and I spend a lot of time away from home. That means I have plenty of time to respond to random emails here and there.

And, really, the written communiqué is a lost art, don’t you agree? I know it has been in my life of late, so let’s bring that back, you and I.

I live in London, in a beautiful house, and I adore my wife without question, so please don’t get any ideas about romance, because it is strictly not on. I note in your ad for a pen pal you’ve written ‘strictly no romance’, and I just want to enforce that. Are we clear? ;)

We have been lucky enough to have the two most wonderful children. Their names are Alex and Olivia and they’re currently still asleep, so completely harmless in their present state. Due to my job, I don’t see them nearly as much as I would care to. I hope that, one day, they understand that this is the nature of the business and that they, along with their mother, don’t hold it against me too much or at all.

I enjoy my job immensely, it’s always such a thrill to get positive feedback. The negative is never fun, and the press can be brutal, especially when it suits their purpose – I’m sure you understand that, I’m going to peg you as a smart girl.

Anyway, I just wanted to fire off this email quickly to introduce myself, say hello… so… hello! I hope that you find this suitable enough to warrant a response.

Talk soon, if you’re keen.

Tom xo

P.S. Come downstairs, I’m making breakfast.

P.P.S Love you ‘til the end xo


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe I'm back.

M: Tom are you there? Can you call me when you get this, please?


	80. Chapter 80

T: I'm here, what's up? Can't call, though, busy.

M: Email. check your email. love you.

T: Love you, too.

M: Just realised I didn't send it when I wrote it. So you can have it now.

T: Ok then.


	81. Chapter 81

FROM: Ariel82

TO: Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT: Re: A Brief Introduction

 

Dear Thomas,

Thank you so much for your email. I was delighted to receive it. And, can I say, what a lovely name Thomas is. I know a man by that name; a little bit loco, a whole lot of handsome, but a wonderful, beautiful man nonetheless.

You’re right, you know, about a vast many things. Not that I would ever admit that out loud to the man on the street, but I think I need to get out a bit more. Perhaps make a daily effort. Screw the naysayers. The kids should go to the park.

Speaking of kids, your kids sound suspiciously like mine. Or should I say children. I think we say ‘children’ in this part of the world. Where I come from (Australia), we’d have no trouble saying ‘throw the kids in the car’, though people seem to be more refined here, and we’ll say ‘I’ll just take the children with me’.

Anyway. Differences, differences.

My children are beautiful, and they’re the reason I breathe half the time. Honestly, with their father away so much, it gets to be hard work. It’s a little stressful, and I don’t like relying on others so much. I figure we’ve had the children, so we should do the vast majority of caring for them. Do you agree? How do you feel about that sort of thing?

I don’t know. Maybe I’m just a bit confused and need to wind back a bit more, trust the words that come from my husband and concentrate on being a good mother and friend to those around me. There are some great parks around here. How about where you live? What’s the scenery like? Do you move around a lot?

I’ve understood your comments about no romance loud and clear but, please, I’d love to hear your thoughts on a romantic night out. Once upon a time it was open fireplaces, expensive champagne, and hot showers. Now I’m excited if I can make it through the day without getting covered in food. Any suggestions on how to bring the romance back into my marriage? It seems like such a strange question to ask you, but I figure you’d know a thing or two about romance.

Anyway, I can hear my children squealing with delight downstairs. I do hope that’s my husband, and that he’s not being too rough with them. God forbid I spend the day in the hospital looking after broken bones! They’re only wee things.

In short, yes, I’d like very much to continue this correspondence. You seem like a wonderful, wonderful person, and I’d very much like to get to know you.

All over again.

Yours,

Maggie.

Margaret.

Wife.

Mother.

P.S. You are the greatest email I ever thought to answer.

P.P.S. You are everything.


	82. Merry Christmas

FROM: Modern_Bard81

TO: Ariel82

SUBJECT: Re: Re: A Brief Introduction

 

Good Morning Maggie,

 

So, I'm sitting in a meeting right now. It's incredibly boring. I have a thousand things on my mind right now. Would you like to know what they are? You would? Excellent. Too bad if you don't, honestly, because I'm going to tell you anyway.

 

a. Decorating the Christmas Tree last night with my wife and children would have to rank up there with one of the most wonderful things I've ever done. A darkened room, some flashing lights and shiny baubles, and the kids were sold for hours. Of course, it took forever to get the tree together, because kids, but who cares, right? Making memories and all that.

b. The second thing on my mind? The curve of my wife's hip as she she slept on this morning. I was out of bed and gone before the sparrows were even thinking of their carbon emissions, which left her sleeping soundly. Soft and round and the most beautiful hips that ever did hip. A platform of support for our children, and a symbol of something much more raw in the middle of the night. Come to think of it, that really should be point a, shouldn't it? Never mind, I'm sure you understand.

c. Also, check the envelope I left in my office. It's addressed to you. I thought we could continue our introduction by means of what's in the envelope.

 

Your thoughts?

Thomas.

(Still my real name, promise).


	83. And a Happy New Year

FROM: Ariel82

TO: Modern_Bard81

SUBJECT: Re: Are you serious right now? 

 

Tom,

 

Honestly? Are you serious? An entire month in Melbourne? You know there's no way I'd knock that back.

 

Are you sure you've got the time? I haven't told AT-AT or Ollie yet, I don't want them to get worked up for nothing, but gosh. Okay.

 

Also, saw some promo posters today - you're looking banging, boyfriend.

 

M.


End file.
